


Dejarse llevar

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Baby Teddy Lupin, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dragonologist Charlie Weasley, F/M, Good Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, POV Nymphadora Tonks, Raising Teddy Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: AU: Tonks no acudió a la batalla de Hogwarts y sólo Remus Lupin falleció allí. Tonks está sumida en una fuerte depresión que consigue sobrellevar gracias a su familia y amigos. Todo cambia cuando unas navidades Charlie Weasley vuelve a Inglaterra para ver a su familia y coincide con Tonks y Teddy en La Madriguera. Tonks deberá replantearse su vida, sus sentimientos y curar heridas que aún sangran.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. El dolor del pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GinLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinLyra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todo de la Rowling. Mías son sólo las crueles fantasías que salen de mi mente.
> 
> Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2020/2021" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Mi amiga invisible era GinLyra. De nuevo, de verdad que me hizo mucha ilusión que me tocases tú. Kristy puede dar fe de ello. Cuando vi tus peticiones, descarté esta prácticamente al instante. Cualquiera de las otras tres me parecía, a priori, mucho más factible para mí (incluso tenía alguna idea básica de qué podría intentar hacer). Sin embargo, al sentarme frente al documento... la idea que fluyó fue sobre esta petición y tuve que escribirla. 
> 
> La petición era: Charlie/Tonks puede haber un poco de Tonks/Remus. Un WI donde Tonks sobreviva pero Remus no. Tonks durante su época de Hogwarts tuvo un pequeño enamoramiento con Charlie, pero él nunca le correspondió, puesto que los dragones eran su verdadera pasión. Años de amistad después, cuando Tonks se ha quedado viuda, Charlie empieza a fijarse en ella. Con mucho drama, si hay lemon mejor. El final libro, pueden acabar juntos o no.
> 
> Beta: Miss Lefroy Hrafna.

—¡Tío Harry, tío Harry, tío Harry!

—¡Canijo! —El pequeño se tiró en el aire contra Harry, con la total confianza de que este le cogería—. ¡Ouch! Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Teddy. Cada vez te haces más mayor.

—Es que me gusta —se justificó el pequeño antes de mirar alrededor, revolviéndose en sus brazos. El color del pelo le cambió de violeta oscuro a rosa chillón—. ¿Dónde está el tío Draco?

—En la cocina, ayudando a Abuela Molly —le indicó Harry, dejándole en el suelo—. ¡No vayas corriendo!

Teddy ya no le escuchaba, galopando entusiasmado y obligando a George, que venía con una torre de platos, a realizar un hechizo para hacerlos flotar cuando pasó a su lado.

—Hola, Tonks —la saludó Harry con más calma, sacudiéndose los pantalones en la parte donde Teddy le había pisado. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, reteniéndola un segundo entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Tirando, gracias —contestó Tonks, esbozando una sonrisa de compromiso, como solía hacer cada vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta.

Harry insistía en hacérsela todo el tiempo. Al principio de su amistad, eso le sacaba de quicio.

—¿Quieres que te conteste con franqueza o preguntas por sentirte mejor contigo mismo? —le había espetado un día, semanas después de la batalla, frustrada porque Teddy no había parado de llorar en toda la noche y harta de que todo el mundo la mirase con pena.

Acunando al bebé en brazos, Harry había esbozado una sonrisa triste y nostálgica.

—¿Qué te parecería que Teddy se quedase conmigo esta tarde? —había preguntado Harry, aparentemente indiferente a su tono—. Así podrás descansar un rato. —Inicialmente, iba a negarse en rotundo, pero Harry siguió hablando—: Sólo me preocupa tu bienestar y el de Teddy. Recuerda que estoy para cualquier cosa que necesites, Tonks. Lo que sea.

Había tardado un tiempo en entender que era sincero, pero se resistía a admitir la realidad. Cuidar de un bebé veinticuatro horas al día era agobiante y agotador. Lidiar con un dolor en el pecho que le partía el alma cada vez que miraba los rasgos de su hijo y recordaba a las dos personas fallecidas era devastador.

Su madre había sido un puntal vital para ella en esos días. El rechazo instintivo hacia el recién nacido, que obviamente no entendía nada, le impedía hacerse cargo de él como debía. Había sido Andromeda quien había criado esos primeros y horribles meses de Teddy, intentando por todos los medios que reaccionase. Nunca podría agradecerle tanto a su madre que, además de combatir con el dolor de perder a un esposo ella también, enfrentase a la devastadora depresión de su hija.

A menudo, se había preguntado qué habría ocurrido si Teddy no hubiese estado en su vida cuando estalló la batalla, si no hubiesen sido descuidados con los hechizos anticonceptivos, si no hubiesen cometido la locura de tener un bebé en medio de una guerra horrible y despiadada que, de no haber ganado, lo habría convertido en un objetivo a abatir.

«Que habría ido con él», había concluido todas y cada una de las veces. «Que no le habría abandonado a una muerte segura. Le habría salvado o habríamos muerto combatiendo. Juntos».

—Quédate —le había suplicado Remus cuando llegó el aviso de Pottervigilancia de que todo el mundo estaba congregándose en Hogwarts en un 2 de mayo que todo el mundo mágico celebraba menos ella—. No podemos dejar solo a Teddy.

—Está mi madre.

—Te necesita a ti —le había dicho Remus con una caricia consoladora—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Harry cuando fui a Grimmauld Place para decirle que iría con él a su misión?

Tonks había negado con la cabeza, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—Que mi hijo y tú me necesitabais más que él. Ahora, el mundo mágico y él me necesitan más. Eres fuerte, Dora. Tengo que cumplir con mi deber. Hay que construir un mundo seguro para Teddy. Un mundo sin señores tenebrosos.

—Prométeme que volverás —le había exigido Tonks entre lágrimas—. Júramelo.

—Prometo que tendré el máximo cuidado y que haré lo posible por estar bien, cariño. No correré riesgos inútiles. —A Tonks no se le había escapado la forma en que había formulado la promesa, pero se conformó, consciente de que no podía exigirle más—. Bésame.

Le había concedido gustoso su deseo. Se habían besado por largos segundos que a ella se le hicieron breves como agua escurriéndose entre los dedos. Con un último beso en la frente de Teddy, Remus se había desaparecido en dirección a Hogwarts. No había vuelto a verlo con vida.

Finalmente, tras varios meses sumida en el dolor de su pérdida, Harry había aparecido un día en su casa y la había arrastrado a una psicobruja que le había ayudado a ordenar sus sentimientos, sacar parte del dolor que llevaba dentro y reponerse lo suficiente para seguir adelante y poder criar a su hijo. Al hijo de ambos. El dolor seguía allí, latente, haciéndose más fuerte en épocas como aquella, cuando la Navidad se acercaba y lamentaba no haber podido disfrutar de, al menos, una en familia.

El primer año sin Remus no había habido festejo alguno. Ella estaba lidiando con el pozo más profundo de su pena, y su madre apenas podía sacar adelante a Teddy, como para tener algo que celebrar. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de las fechas que eran. El día de Año Nuevo había abierto una botella de whisky de fuego tras intentar hacer un patronus deseando ver, aunque fuese solo por un momento, al lobo de sus recuerdos. No había conseguido que su varita reaccionara.

El segundo año, Harry les había convencido de ir a La Madriguera. Teddy, que ya tenía dos años, se había entusiasmado tanto que no pudo negarse. Molly y ella habían llorado antes de los postres, recordando las sillas ausentes. Andromeda se había mostrado digna, pero Tonks se dio cuenta de que sólo era porque no quería mostrar sus sentimientos delante de personas prácticamente desconocidas. Había vuelto a derrumbarse cuando vio a Teddy sentado en las piernas de Harry, que le ayudaba a desenvolver uno de sus regalos: una pequeña escoba que zumbaba y volaba a su alrededor, fabricada por George y Ron para él.

El año siguiente habían repetido. Había llorado antes de sentarse en la mesa. Harry había llegado de la mano de Draco, que caminaba serio y cabizbajo. Ginny y George habían montado en cólera, mientras Hermione, Ron, Molly y Arthur, que parecía que sí habían estado informados de la presencia del chico rubio, intentaban mediar. La discusión se había prolongado durante un buen rato. Harry había tenido que coger a Draco del brazo para impedir que se marchase; Teddy había empezado a berrear con disgusto, alterado por la situación.

—La vida es demasiado corta como para no amar a quien deseas —había dicho Tonks en voz baja, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. No sabéis dónde estarán mañana, dejad que se amen hoy.

Sus palabras habían penetrado en el fragor de la discusión. Su primo Draco la había mirado fijamente, con una expresión extraña en la cara, antes de asentir, como si comprendiese algo. Harry se había arrodillado delante de ella y, agradecido, le había besado una mano, enjugándole las lágrimas con una caricia. George se había callado, súbitamente avergonzado. Ginny había salido dando un portazo, seguida por Percy, que había guardado silencio todo el tiempo con cara triste. Ambos habían regresado un rato después, Percy con los ojos rojos, dándole la mano a su hermana, que parecía arrepentida. Ninguno había vuelto a hablar durante lo que quedó de noche a pesar de los intentos de Molly y Ron de mantener el ánimo festivo.

El cuarto año había conseguido mantener la compostura hasta el momento de los regalos. Percy y Audrey habían anunciado orgullosos su embarazo, lo que provocó un montón de felicitaciones. Angelina se había sonrojado, pues ya había dado su regalo a George. Disculpándose por quitar el protagonismo a sus cuñados, había aguardado expectante a que George abriese el pequeño paquete y aceptase su propuesta de matrimonio con un beso. Cuando había visto a Harry enjugarse una lágrima de felicidad, recostado contra el pecho de Draco, y a Hermione sonarse la nariz estrepitosamente mientras Ron le acariciaba la espalda, también se echó a llorar.

Se había esforzado en intentar mostrar que eran de alegría, como el resto, pero Harry y Draco se habían sentado cada uno a su lado, mientras Ginny y Bill distraían a Teddy. Harry le había cogido la mano con fuerza. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, besándole la cabeza en un gesto de consuelo. Ella sintió que su corazón seguía partido y empezó a creer que nunca conseguiría sanarlo.

—¿Vendrás en Navidad a cenar, Tonks? —preguntó Ginny, entrando en el recibidor al mismo tiempo que Draco y saludándola con un abrazo.

—Contaba con ello. Mi madre ha aceptado la invitación de la Mansión Malfoy.

—Draco nos lo dijo —asintió la chica con una sonrisa—. Está genial que las cosas marchen bien, Tonks. Me alegra que tú cenes con nosotros.

Se preguntó si tenía alguna opción. Teddy quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Harry y con Draco. Ellos estaban encantados, por supuesto. No podía negarle al niño su capricho de pasar la Navidad con sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Hola, Tonks. —Draco se secaba las manos con un trapo. Había hecho muy buenas migas con Molly y solía gustarle encerrarse en la cocina a hacerle de pinche. Molly bromeaba que tenía un yerno guapo y servicial, pero sin talento para la cocina, y Draco contestaba, mordaz, que no había amor más sincero que el de una suegra—. ¿Cómo estás?

No contestó, limitándose a dejarse abrazar. Draco también tenía aquella odiosa costumbre.

—¿Teddy? —preguntó, intentando esquivar por segunda vez la pregunta.

—A hombros de su tío Ron. Creo que ese Weasley le ha prometido algo procedente de su tienda de artículos de broma si se come todo lo que Abuela Molly le ponga en el plato.

—La mesa está lista, chicos —entró George a avisarles.

Se dirigieron al comedor. Teddy ya estaba sentado en su silla, modificada con magia para que pudiese llegar a la mesa igual que los mayores, y parecía excitado. La sonrisa cómplice de George presagiaba una tarde llena de travesuras, lo que la hizo suspirar complacida. Teddy acabaría tan agotado que se dormiría temprano y eso le vendría bien.

Draco y Harry se sentaron cada uno a un lado de ella. Harry solía hacerse cargo de ayudar a comer a Teddy cuando comía en La Madriguera, y Draco se esforzaba en incluirla en la conversación cuando la notaba muy callada. Sabía que lo hacían porque se preocupaban por ella pero, algunos días, resultaba muy cansado.

—Charlie ha escrito —anunció Arthur, sentándose a la mesa sosteniendo una carta en sus manos—. Viene estas Navidades.

—¡Genial! —se alegró George. El resto de la mesa se sumó a la pequeña algarabía.

—Bueno, al menos conoceré al último cuñado que me falta —murmuró Draco con sorna—. Y Teddy a su tío. Se ha hecho el difícil.

Charlie llevaba sin visitar Inglaterra varios años. Las circunstancias, el hecho de que estaba enamorado de su trabajo, la falta de personal en la reserva y que los señores Weasley y sus hermanos sí le habían ido a visitar a Rumanía, habían provocado que nunca hubiesen coincidido.

—Te va a caer genial, Tonks —aseguró Harry.

—Nos conocemos —dijo ella, intentando esbozar una sonrisa neutra, moviendo la comida distraídamente, recordando tiempos mucho más despreocupados—. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA. Siento el Drarry, sé que no era el pairing que habías pedido, pero incluirlo me ayudó mucho a desarrollar la historia. Tanto Harry como Draco, igual que Teddy, tendrán mucho peso en la historia, porque... bueno, son la familia de Tonks, como has podido ver en este capítulo. No te preocupes, Tonks y Charlie siguen siendo los protagonistas de la historia, para bien o para mal. La razón por la que mande lechuza a través de Kristy para preguntarte por el Drarry era por esta historia, sí :P
> 
> Son trece capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco durante el resto del mes. Trece es un número primo, así que no puedo establecer un sistema regular que satisfaga mi TOC, jajaja. Pero así mantengo un poco el misterio de la historia.


	2. Navidades

Al llegar las Navidades, Tonks sintió que la tristeza volvía a anidar en su corazón. Animada por Harry, ese curso había matriculado a Teddy en un colegio público muggle de Londres. Inicialmente, se había negado en rotundo; su vida giraba en torno al niño y sus necesidades y no estaba dispuesta a no estar con él todo el tiempo posible. Harry la había convencido con el argumento de que a Andromeda le vendría bien tener libres las mañanas que Tonks trabajaba. Su madre había protestado al principio, pero se había acostumbrado más rápido que ella a la nueva rutina.

Después de tres meses de escolarización, admitía que había sido una buena idea que había beneficiado a Teddy. Tonks le había echado mucho de menos los días que no tenía turno. Esas mañanas en que Teddy no estaba y ella no trabajaba se le hacían grises y eternas, pero estaba decidida a no descargar sus necesidades personales sobre el niño.

Teddy estaba exultante con el colegio y sus compañeros. Lo más complicado había sido hacerle consciente de que no podía cambiar el color de su pelo en clase. Draco le había aleccionado pacientemente durante toda una tarde, sentándolo en sus rodillas, negociando qué color quería mantener y contestando pacientemente sus preguntas sobre todas y cada una de las hipotéticas situaciones que podrían darse.

Tras las impresiones iniciales en el colegio y la preocupación por la conveniencia de tener el pelo teñido a su edad, todo había ido bien. Teddy mantenía el color, morado oscuro, su favorito, en su sitio todas las mañanas y era el envidiado por los demás niños, que insistían a sus madres y padres para que les coloreasen el pelo a ellos también.

Relacionarse con más niños de su edad le había venido bien. Normalmente, Teddy sólo trataba con Harry, Draco, su abuela y los bebés de los Weasley, todos más pequeños que él. Eso había provocado que se comportase en muchas ocasiones como un pequeño adulto. Hacer amistades con otros niños le había devuelto la imaginación y cubierto necesidades sociales que hasta ahora ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía.

Se alegraba de haberle hecho caso a Harry, pero ahora se preguntaba qué haría cuando la fecha de permitirle partir a Hogwarts, que ahora amenazaba como un nubarrón en el horizonte, llegase y sólo le viese dos o tres meses al año.

El día de Nochebuena lo dedicó a pasear con Teddy por el centro de Londres, mostrándole la decoración navideña de los árboles. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, lo arregló como un pequeño príncipe, como era tradición todos los años y, tras cambiarse ella misma, usaron la chimenea para ir a La Madriguera.

Había mucho más bullicio en la casa que otros años. Era la primera vez que se juntaban todos los hermanos en muchos años, y el entusiasmo flotaba en el aire. Teddy enseguida desapareció, persiguiendo a sus tíos y tías en busca de algún piropo sobre lo guapo que estaba con su pequeño traje a medida.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —le oyó gritar al cabo de un rato, excitado. Se volvió y lo vio en brazos de Draco—. ¡Tío Draco va vestido igual que yo, mamá!

Tonks sonrió al verlos a los dos, exactamente con el mismo traje, la misma pajarita y la misma camisa. Draco se había hecho un hechizo en el pelo para colorearlo de morado, similar al que Teddy llevaba todo el tiempo.

—No le hagas caso, Tonks —negó Draco, fingiendo indignación—. Es él quien me ha copiado a mí. Se ha puesto hasta el mismo color de pelo.

—¡No es verdad, tío Draco! Tú nunca tienes el pelo morado, yo sí. Eres tú quien me ha copiado a mí. —Teddy hizo un pequeño gesto de concentración antes de cambiar el morado por verde fluorescente.

—¿Quién es el mayor aquí? ¿Yo, verdad? —preguntó Draco muy serio. Teddy asintió—. Entonces, si yo soy el mayor y tú el pequeño, eres tú quien es una copia de mí. Te voy a llamar mini Draco.

—¡Me llamo Teddy!

—Mini Draco es un nombre mucho más elegante, dónde va a parar. —Teddy le miró con el ceño fruncido y Draco estalló en carcajadas, seguido por el niño segundos después al entender que todo era una broma—. ¿Has conocido a tu tío Charlie ya?

—¿Tengo un tío Charlie?

—Tienes un tío Charlie que es domador de dragones —le susurró con una mirada conspiradora.

—¿De dragones? —Teddy empezó a moverse en los brazos de Draco, excitado ante la idea de conocer a alguien que domaba dragones—. ¡Quiero conocer a mi tío Charlie!

Draco miró a Tonks con una sonrisa. Esta se la devolvió, parpadeando para no llorar. Teddy adoraba a Harry y Draco. El primero se había tomado en serio la petición de Remus de ser su padrino y se comportaba como el padre que el niño nunca había podido conocer. Cuando había empezado a salir con Draco, se enteró de que le había puesto como condición que nunca renunciaría a Teddy y que este siempre sería una de sus prioridades. Draco lo había aceptado con naturalidad, incorporando las rutinas de Harry y el niño a su vida.

Al principio, Draco no había sabido cómo tratar a Teddy, que estaba celoso al no tener toda la atención de su padrino, pero poco después habían encontrado una manera de conectar y Draco había acabado ganándose el cariño incondicional de Teddy. Cada vez que los veía a ambos con él, haciendo de figura paterna, queriéndole con locura y entregándose como si fuese su propio hijo, recordaba que Remus no estaba ahí y que nunca podría disfrutar de todos esos momentos.

—Si vienes, te lo presento a ti también —le propuso Draco.

—Nos conocemos —respondió Tonks automáticamente—. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts.

Por supuesto que le conocía. Había pasado la mitad de su adolescencia enamorada tontamente de él. Había sido algo pasajero. Charlie nunca se había fijado en ella, que tampoco había tenido muchas oportunidades de abordarle estando en casas diferentes. Charlie pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña de Hagrid y el despacho del profesor Kettleburn, dedicándose desde muy temprano a lo que más le apasionaba: las criaturas mágicas. Además, ella era una chica torpe que, aunque no pasaba desapercibida gracias a su habilidad de metamorfosis, no era excesivamente popular en el colegio.

Bill y Charlie, en cambio, sí lo eran. Ambos consiguieron destacar tanto por comportamiento como por calificaciones. Eran queridos por los miembros de su casa y apreciados por sus compañeros de clase. Normalmente se movían en círculos compuestos casi exclusivamente por Gryffindors de sexo masculino. Se había rumoreado incluso que Bill era homosexual, pero a la vista estaba, dado con quién se había casado, que los cotilleos no eran fundados.

Sus amigas siempre habían insistido en que Bill era el hermano guapo, pero ella creía que Charlie tenía un brillo en la mirada, casi feroz, que le daba un atractivo especial. Tenía una personalidad indómita y salvaje. Al graduarse, Charlie se había ido a trabajar a Rumanía a un refugio de dragones. Nadie se había sorprendido de su decisión, dada la pasión que tenía en su trabajo con las criaturas mágicas.

Un latigazo de dolor le atravesó el pecho al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de la siguiente persona a la que le había visto esa mirada feroz e indómita. Remus era una persona muy afable, pero algo en sus ojos, quizá fruto de su personalidad, quizá una muestra del lobo que se escondía en su interior, tenía ese brillo feroz que tanto le había cautivado durante su adolescencia. Pensar que ese rasgo de Remus revelaba tanto de sí misma y que nunca lo había apreciado en vida de él, que no volvería a ver ese destello salvaje en su mirada, hizo que no pudiese evitar que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —Teddy la miraba con preocupación. Siempre lo hacía cuando lloraba, intentando consolarla prestándole alguno de sus juguetes o dándole una de sus golosinas.

—Sólo está emocionada de vernos tan guapos y de que tengas un tío domador de dragones, ¿verdad? —Draco le echó un capote con una sonrisa. Tonks asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Le bajó al suelo, moviendo los brazos. Teddy ya era grande y su peso se hacía notar si lo cogías mucho rato. Draco se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño—. Charlie está en el comedor, hablando con tía Ginny. Espérame en la puerta y en un minuto voy, ¿de acuerdo, Teddy?

—¡Sí, tío Draco! —exclamó entusiasmado y corriendo hacia allí.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? —preguntó Draco, enjugándole la lágrima con la mano antes de darle un abrazo.

Tonks sollozó contra su hombro, odiándose por ser tan sentimental. Draco la consoló durante unos segundos, hasta que consiguió controlarse. Separándose de ella, le sonrió comprensivamente antes de acariciarle la cara otra vez.

—Lo siento, es sólo…

—… que todavía es demasiado pronto —concluyó Draco.

—Sé que han pasado ya casi seis años, pero es una losa que no me deja respirar —confesó. No solía decirle esas cosas a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre, pero lo súbito del recuerdo de Remus la había hecho sentirse vulnerable y triste sin esperárselo—. Parezco idiota.

—Cada uno tiene sus tiempos, Tonks —negó Draco.

Harry apareció por el pasillo, llevando una bandeja de canapés. Se paró al lado de Draco, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tonks bajó la mirada, consciente de que, si bien era cierto que eran unos empalagosos, tenía que reconocer que también lo eran con ella y con Teddy, mostrándoles cariño todo el tiempo.

—Ey, yo pensaba que estaríais fotografiando las babas de Teddy al conocer a Charlie.

—A ello íbamos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco, mirándola con una sonrisa invitadora.

—Sí, es cierto. Teddy debe estar esperándonos en la puerta del comedor.

—Venga —Draco hizo gesto de cederles el paso a ambos—, vamos a ver qué cara pone Teddy cuando vea a su tío el domador de dragones.


	3. ¡Vamos a ver dragones!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante la cena de navidad, Harry propone ir a ver dragones a Rumanía. Charlie está de acuerdo, Teddy entusiasmado, pero Tonks no termina de verlo claro.

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir a ver los dragones de tío Charlie? —preguntó Teddy mientras le ayudaba a pasar los brazos por el jersey.

Tonks suspiró. Teddy no se había olvidado de aquello a pesar de que habían pasado semanas desde Navidad, llegando a estar muy pesado con el tema. Charlie había hablado de dragones durante toda la cena de Navidad, describiendo cuántos tenían en la reserva y de qué tipo era cada uno. Teddy había estado saltando en su silla, inquieto todo el tiempo, escuchando emocionado.

Había acabado sentada entre Charlie y Draco. Teddy, entusiasmado, había pedido sentarse al lado de Charlie también, y Harry había cambiado su sitio para sentarse al otro lado de Teddy y que este pudiese cumplir su capricho.

La conversación sobre lo que Charlie hacía en su trabajo había dominado durante toda la cena. Toda la familia había estado tan contenta de tenerle de vuelta que el tono fue mucho más animado de lo habitual. Tonks recordaba cenas navideñas en las que Fred había salido a relucir durante los entrantes. Había supuesto que el que en esta ocasión todos estuviesen más apretados en la mesa había hecho más llevadera la ausencia. Aliviada, había respirado tranquila cuando Draco, Teddy y Molly desaparecieron por la puerta en busca del postre sorpresa.

—No has hablado mucho, Tonks. ¿Cómo te ha ido durante estos años? —había preguntado en ese momento Charlie, dirigiéndose a ella.

—Yo… —Se había sentido desconcertada por un momento. A pesar de estar a su lado, Charlie no le había hablado directamente en toda la comida—. Sigo en el departamento de aurores.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó.

«No hables de ello, no hables de ello, no hables de ello».

—Sólo hablé con él una vez, pero se veía que era un buen hombre. Lo siento mucho.

—Está bien —había contestado Tonks lacónicamente.

«No llores, no llores, no llores».

—Tienes un hijo maravilloso. Debes sentirte muy afortunada.

—Así es. —Aliviada, se había aferrado al cambio de conversación como a un salvavidas—. Es muy guapo e inteligente. Claro que… qué voy a decir yo, ¿verdad? Soy su madre.

—Tienes toda la razón —se había reído Charlie con una carcajada estentórea—. Y poderoso, su habilidad innata para cambiar de forma es buen indicativo.

—Lo sacó de mí —había presumido ella, orgullosa.

—Es cierto, no recordaba tu habilidad para la transformación —había dicho Charlie, pareciendo un poco avergonzado—. No tuvimos demasiado trato en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo de ti.

—No importa —había contestado azorada al darse cuenta de que ella sí era capaz de recordar muchas cosas de él—. ¿Sigues teniendo aquel crup?

—¿Conociste a Russell? —se había sorprendido Charlie.

—Recuerdo que se armó un buen revuelo cuando insististe en llevarlo a Hogwarts como mascota. Todavía no me creo que Dumbledore accediese.

—Fui muy convincente. —Charlie había soltado otra carcajada antes de tomar otro trago de vino. Había cogido la botella y se había rellenado la copa antes de ofrecerla. Tonks asintió. Nunca bebía en esas ocasiones, pero en ese momento le había apetecido, no sabía muy bien por qué—. Ahora vive en la reserva, en la cabaña que compartimos cuando tenemos que dormir allí. El aire libre le sienta mejor que vivir encerrado en una casa. Además, no podría traerlo a Reino Unido.

—¿Y eso? —Tomando un sorbo de vino, Tonks se había percatado de que, probablemente, esa era la conversación más larga que había mantenido con alguien en los últimos seis meses, a excepción de su madre, Teddy, Draco o Harry—. Pensaba que podían viajar.

—Dumbledore accedió a tenerlo en Hogwarts, pero la ley exigía que le cortase la segunda cola antes de los dos años. Me niego a hacerlo, el animal no tiene la culpa de nuestras legislaciones mágicas. Es algo demasiado parecido a una práctica muggle que consiste en amputar rabos y orejas a algunas razas de perros. Me parece cruel e innecesario.

—¿Sigue teniendo dos colitas, entonces? ¡Qué tierno!

—Sí. Es un crup encantador, te lo aseguro. Estoy convencido de que me echa tanto de menos a mí, como yo a él. En realidad, tengo que admitir que es un poco el crup de la plantilla entera, porque lo cuidamos entre todos los compañeros.

—Pensaba que sólo echarías de menos a tus dragones —había bromeado Tonks, sintiendo que el poco vino que había bebido le hacía tener un poco de calor.

Molly había vuelto, transportando mágicamente la tarta. Teddy iba en brazos de Harry, agitando un palito delgado en cada mano.

—¡Mira, mamá! —había gritado Teddy, emocionado—. ¡La tarta tiene una sorpresa en honor al tío Charlie!

—¡Teddy! —le había reprendido Molly con una carcajada—. ¡Era un secreto!

—Es verdad, tío Charlie. Es un secreto y no te lo puedes contar. —Toda la mesa había estallado en una carcajada ante la ocurrencia, dicha con cara seria y convencida—. Tienes que prometerlo. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, lo prometo —había jurado Charlie levantando una mano solemnemente y aguantándose la risa.

—Espera un momento, Teddy. —Draco se había levantado, examinando los dos palitos que Teddy llevaba—. Recuerdas cómo tienes que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, tío Draco!

Harry había dejado a Teddy en su silla, de pie para que pudiera alcanzar la tarta fácilmente y este estiró los brazos, poniendo los dos palitos juntos delante de él, lo más alejados posibles. George se incorporó y acercó la varita, rozándolos mientras murmuraba un hechizo. Una nube de chispas mágicas había comenzado a saltar de los dos palitos que Teddy agitó entusiasmado.

—Hazlo, Teddy —le había animado Molly—. Deprisa, antes de que se apaguen.

—Draco draconis —había recitado el niño del tirón, apuntando hacia la tarta. Era obvio que habían practicado con él, pero no sabía cuándo había sido.

Las chispas habían volado sobre la tarta antes de juntarse en un estallido semejante al de un fuego artificial. Un dragón enorme hecho de luz aleteó sobre la tarta antes de encender más bengalas con una llama de chispas que salió de su boca. Cuando terminó, Teddy había saltado en su asiento, excitado ante el espectáculo.

—¡Otra vez, otra vez!

—Sólo funciona una vez, Teddy —había explicado George, negando con una sonrisa—. Pero te prometo que en el cumpleaños de tío Harry vuelvo a traerlo.

—¡Sí! ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, tío Harry?

—Ahora va a preguntar por el cumpleaños de Harry hasta julio —había bromeado Hermione—. Tendremos que matar a George en algún momento de estos meses por provocar este desastre.

—No hagas caso a tu tía, Teddy, que es una sabelotodo inaguantable. ¿Sabes qué? Haré que el de tío Harry sea un colacuerno húngaro. ¿Te ha contado alguna vez que se enfrentó a uno en Hogwarts?

—¡Sí! —había exclamado Teddy saltando de su asiento y corriendo hacia la silla de George, que lo había sentado en sus piernas—. ¡Cuéntamelo otra vez, tío George!

Tonks había desviado la mirada hacia Draco y Harry, sabiendo que este se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Sin embargo, este no estaba prestando atención. Draco tenía la boca pegada a su oreja y le susurraba algo. Harry había sonreído con algo parecido a la complicidad y Tonks se había preguntado qué estaban tramando.

—Harry lo hizo muy bien en aquella prueba —había comentado Charlie, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ella—. Dumbledore estaba como una cabra, permitir una hembra de colacuerno en el recinto del colegio…

—Siempre tuvo mucha habilidad —había coincidido Tonks. Molly había empezado a cortar la tarta, sirviéndole un trozo generoso a cada uno.

—Estoy pensando que a Teddy le encantaría conocer la reserva de dragones, Charlie —había dicho Harry en voz alta, sentándose en el sitio de Draco e inclinándose hacia adelante para verle mejor—. Deberías invitarle a verlos.

—¡Sí! —había gritado Teddy desde las piernas de George— ¡Quiero ir, quiero ir!

—Harry, no engorgorites al crío, por Merlín —le había reprendido Ginny.

—Lo decía en serio —se había defendido este, levantando las manos con una sonrisa traviesa—. Creo que sería genial que pudiese visitar la reserva.

—No creo que eso sea… —había intentado negar Tonks en voz baja.

—Podéis venir cuando queráis —la había interrumpido Charlie con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —Teddy se estaba entusiasmando mucho más y Tonks no había sabido cómo iba a lidiar con la desilusión del muchacho cuando, fuera del ofrecimiento inicial, la oferta quedase en el olvido.

—No podemos plantarnos en otro país para invadir una reserva de dragones. Es sólo un niño.

—Mis padres, Ron y Hermione, George y Angelina, Bill y Fleur… Todos han venido menos Harry y Malfoy. Y es totalmente seguro para los niños, te lo aseguro. No sería el primero que va.

Tonks se había callado, viéndose en una disyuntiva difícil. Harry la había mirado con una gran sonrisa, esperando que dijese que sí. Draco había entrecerrado los ojos, evaluando la situación. Teddy, emocionado, daba saltos y Charlie la había mirado con sinceridad.

—El niño tiene colegio, y…

—Podemos encontrar una fecha adecuada —había determinado Charlie, resuelto—. Ya lo decidiremos cuando sea.

Ahí estaba. La propuesta genérica en un momento de subidón. Sospechando que Draco y Harry habían tramado aquello y preguntándose por qué lo hacían, cuando habitualmente se preocupaban por Teddy y no incumplían sus promesas, Tonks había asentido, con una sonrisa de compromiso. Había sabido que Teddy no olvidaría aquello, y se había preguntado cómo preparar el terreno para la desilusión cuando viese que no se materializaría.

Bajó a Teddy, ya vestido, al suelo, preguntándose si debería ponerle el abrigo. Los días ya eran más cálidos gracias a la cercanía de la primavera y aquel era excepcionalmente soleado. Decidiendo que mejor una chaqueta gruesa que el abrigo, abrió el armario.

—Tío Charlie está en la chimenea —oyó la voz de Teddy—. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

—Te tengo dicho que no contestes a la chimenea cuando… —Se quedó parada al ver el rostro de Charlie Weasley en la chimenea—. Charlie…

—Hola, Tonks —saludó este, con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Perdona que te moleste tan temprano.

—Estaba vistiendo a Teddy para ir al colegio —le tranquilizó, sorprendida por verle ahí—. Pensaba que estarías en Rumanía.

—Llegué a Inglaterra anoche. El Ministerio necesita ayuda para controlar un dragón galés que ha estado dando algunos problemas y aprovecharé para quedarme unos días.

—Sí, me he enterado de lo del dragón.

Llevaba siendo la comidilla del Ministerio toda la semana. Robards incluso había insinuado que era posible que la Brigada de Aurores tuviese que acabar interviniendo, llamando inútiles a todo el departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

—La cosa es que Harry me ha dicho que Teddy tiene unos días de vacaciones justo ahora y que tú también has pedido libre en el trabajo para poder estar con él.

—Sí, así es —contestó Tonks, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar.

—Había pensado que, aunque suene un poco locura, nos ha parecido buena idea que vengáis a Rumanía a ver la reserva aprovechando mi traslador, tal y como quedamos en Navidad. Los cuatro —aclaró al cabo de medio segundo.

—Es una locura —constató Tonks, consciente de que Teddy había empezado a saltar por todo el salón para celebrarlo.

—Sí, Malfoy también lo dijo —rio entre dientes Charlie—. Antes de acceder diciendo que una promesa hecha a un niño siempre debe ser cumplida.

«Mierda. Debí suponer que Draco no lo dejaría pasar tampoco. Siempre cumple las promesas que le hace a Teddy».

—Eh… Habría mucho que organizar. Es muy precipitado y yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sobre todo con un niño pequeño. Pero Harry y Malfoy están haciendo las gestiones para pedir días libres en sus trabajos y han prometido que te ayudarán con todos los preparativos.

—No sé, Charlie, no querría que fuésemos una molestia.

—No lo seréis, te lo aseguro. La única razón por la que estoy yo en la chimenea y no Harry para darle la noticia a Teddy es porque creí que debía haceros la invitación personalmente.

—Apenas nos conocemos y… —A Tonks se le ocurrían mil argumentos en contra de aquella idea, por muy atractiva que sonara. Al fin y al cabo, no había salido de vacaciones a ningún sitio desde…

«Desde lo de Remus». Tragó saliva, notando el conocido dolor en su pecho. Con culpabilidad, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado mucho en Remus en las últimas semanas.

—Eso es una tontería. Sois familia de Harry y él es parte de mi familia. Así que somos familia también.

—Está bien —cedió Tonks tras pensarlo unos segundos, todavía dudando—. Creo que es una locura, pero está bien.

Teddy gritó de alegría detrás de ella, con una carcajada de felicidad, y empezó a saltar en el sofá.

—Deberías estar acostumbrada a las locuras de los Gryffindor, conociendo a Harry —bromeó Charlie—. Estamos en contacto estos días para arreglarlo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tonks se despidió de él asintiendo antes de cerrar la conexión, pensando en el último comentario de este. Teddy no tenía carne de Gryffindor, estaba segura de eso; había salido a ella en ese sentido. Draco bromeaba a menudo sobre que no había mejor contraposición para un Slytherin que un Gryffindor, señalando a Harry. Ella solía decir que aquella tontería de las casas solo era una chorrada para segregarlos, pero ahora estaba pensando en que ella también había tenido un Gryffindor.

El suyo había sido cauto e impulsivo a partes iguales. Fruto de aquella impulsividad, combinada con la suya, había nacido aquella pequeña locura que estaba saltando en el sofá, con el pelo cambiando rápidamente de color.

—Vamos a ir a ver dragones —anunció Tonks en voz alta, arrancando otro chillido de Teddy.


	4. Rumanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks y Teddy llegan a Rumanía y visitan la reserva de dragones donde trabajar Charlie.

—¡Cómo mola, mamá!

Teddy chilló de alegría. Tonks tenía que admitir que, incluso desde aquella distancia, aquellas criaturas imponían. Teddy iba a hombros de Charlie, este sujetándole las rodillas. No había querido separarse de él desde el primer momento en que habían llegado, entusiasmado. Harry había bromeado sobre lo celoso que estaba de Charlie, pero Teddy no había entendido por qué se reían los adultos.

Tras llegar a mediodía, habían dejado las maletas con sus cosas en medio del salón de la casa, instados por Charlie a no perder las horas de luz. Harry y Draco les habían acompañado durante un rato. Sin embargo, cuando Charlie les había señalado una joven ejemplar de ridgeback noruego, Harry se había entusiasmado, contándole a Teddy que había sido una dragona que él había visto nacer y Draco y él se habían quedado con los cuidadores a su cargo, intentando verla más de cerca.

Charlie, Teddy y ella habían continuado con la visita guiada por la reserva. Tonks se sentía un tanto cohibida, porque una de las razones para aceptar ese viaje había sido que contaba con estar acompañada por la otra pareja, con quienes tenía mucha confianza, pero a Teddy no parecía importarle, botando entusiasmado en los hombros de Charlie, agarrado a los mechones pelirrojos de su media melena.

—No tires así, Teddy —le reprendió Tonks—. Vas a hacer daño a Charlie.

—Lo siento, tío Charlie —se disculpó Teddy, sin soltarle el pelo.

—No importa, no me haces daño —respondió Charlie—. Mira, vamos a subir a esa colina. Allí detrás están los bola de fuego chino. Hay una hembra que ha puesto dos huevos. No creemos que vayan a llegar a término, porque tuvo una nidada hace menos de cinco años, pero las hembras se ponen especialmente feroces y utilizan a menudo su llama, que es espectacular.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos, tío Charlie!

—No hagas eso, Teddy —volvió a reñirle Tonks cuando vio que, por la excitación, Teddy golpeaba con los talones el pecho de Charlie—. Lo siento, es que está muy alterado.

—Tonks, relájate. Todo está bien, no hay nada por lo que disculparse —la tranquilizó Charlie, parándose en medio del camino para mirarla—. Teddy lo está pasando genial y yo también. Vamos a tratar de que mamá también desconecte y se divierta, ¿verdad, campeón?

—¡Sí!

—Creo que en este momento te diría que sí aunque le sugirieses echarle como comida a los dragones —sonrió Tonks.

—Es bueno decir que sí. Hay que decir que sí a todo. A los dragones, a divertirse y a la vida, ¿a que sí, Teddy?

—¡Sí!

Tonks rio con una carcajada, moviendo la cabeza. Siguieron caminando, subiendo la colina por una suave pendiente. Tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de que sólo llevaban unas horas en Rumanía, se sentía bien haber salido de casa y se alegraba de ello.

—Ya llegamos, ya llegamos —Teddy daba pequeños saltitos sobre los hombros de Charlie, pero, viendo que este no sólo no parecía molesto, si no que le azuzaba, Tonks decidió hacerle caso y tomárselo con más calma—. Guau…

Desde la cima de la colina se divisaba una gran pradera que se extendía durante unas pocas hectáreas. En ella, separados entre sí, había tres dragones de color rojo. Eran enormes, sobre todo el que estaba más cerca de ellos.

—Esa es la hembra, los otros dos son machos.

—¡Es gigantesca! —se admiró Teddy.

—Las hembras son más grandes que los machos. Esta es especialmente agresiva, pero hemos conseguido que comparta territorio con dos machos. Antes solo lo hacía con uno, pero cuando llegó el otro nos daba pena que estuviese solo.

—¡Vamos más cerca, tío Charlie! ¡Quiero verlos mejor!

—No podemos —negó este soltándole la rodilla para señalar el horizonte—. Fíjate bien y verás que hay un escudo que impide que nos acerquemos.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos, buscándolo. A los pocos segundos, consiguió distinguir el brillo irisado de una barrera mágica al trasluz de la luz del sol que comenzaba a declinar. Aunque era primavera, los días todavía eran cortos, sobre todo en aquel punto de Rumanía.

—Voy a hacer un hechizo para que puedas verlos mejor, Teddy —dijo Charlie, soltándole la rodilla de nuevo para sacar la varita y hacer un hechizo lupa—. ¿Ahí la ves mejor?

—¡Sí! ¡Mira qué cuernos tiene!

Teddy volvía a dar botes encima de Charlie. Tonks miró el reloj muggle que llevaba en la muñeca, recordando que llevaban varias horas en la reserva y planteándose que debería pedirle a Charlie que buscasen un sitio para que Teddy pudiese comer la fruta que llevaba en la mochila e ir al baño.

—¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira! —Teddy saltó más, emocionado.

La dragona rugió, bramando a uno de los machos que se había acercado demasiado a la nidada. Con gran espectacularidad, acompañó el rugido con una gran llamarada en forma de hongo.

—¡Una bola de fuego! ¡Una bola de fuego!

—¡Oh! —murmuró Charlie con voz queda.

Esa exclamación le resultó muy familiar viniendo de alguien que tenía a hombros a un niño pequeño. Aterrorizada, Tonks observó cómo una mancha de humedad se extendía por la espalda y la pechera del jersey de Charlie. Teddy no se había dado cuenta aún, porque seguía emocionado con la visión de la dragona, pero ya no botaba.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a disculparse, avergonzada—. Estaba pensando que quizá deberíamos parar para que fuese al baño, pero no imaginé que se le fuese a olvidar. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, normalmente controla muy bien, apenas tiene escapes ya y…

—Mamá, me he hecho pis —intervino Teddy con voz compungida, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Lo siento mucho, Charlie de verdad. —No sabía dónde meterse. Había metido una chaqueta más gruesa en la mochila por si refrescaba más, pero no se le había ocurrido llevar ropa de recambio para Teddy y, mucho menos, un jersey de adulto de repuesto—. Ay, no sé qué decir. Teddy, baja de los hombros de Charlie, cariño.

—Lo siento, tío Charlie —dijo el niño, comprendiendo lo que había pasado, entristecido—. No me acordaba de que me hacía pis.

—Eh… eh… Vale, ya está… Vamos a tranquilizarnos —respondió Charlie, que parecía un poco desconcertado, recuperándose.

—Te pagaré lo que te haya costado el jersey, te lo prometo —continuaba hablando Tonks, sin saber muy bien qué estaba diciendo—. Estoy muy abochornada, Charlie, lo…

—¡Tonks! —la interrumpió Charlie, poniéndose serio. Tonks se calló, mirándole. Teddy había empezado a moquear, estaba a punto de llorar y se dio cuenta que, en su afán por disculparse con Charlie, había hecho a Teddy sentirse peor. Con culpabilidad, se mordió el labio, sintiéndose impotente para solucionarlo—. Ya ha pasado.

—Yo… —Sentía cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Parpadeó con furia, odiándose a sí misma por reaccionar así cada vez que había un problema personal que la sobrepasaba. En el trabajo no le ocurría, afrontaba los casos con profesionalidad y distancia, pero sus emociones en el día a día eran un desastre, sobre todo aquellas que implicaban interacciones sociales.

—Ven aquí —dijo Charlie, acercándose a ella.

Se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida. Charlie siguió sujetando al niño con una mano, rodeándole a ella con la otra y atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo consolador. Segundos después, se apartó.

—No pasa nada, Teddy, ¿de acuerdo? Un accidente lo podemos tener todos —dijo mirando hacia arriba, tranquilizando al niño—. Vamos a volver a casa para que puedas cambiarte y no te irrites la piel, ni te quedes frío, ¿vale?

—Vale, tío Charlie —murmuró Teddy, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Draco y Harry…

—No te preocupes por ellos. Quedan un par de horas de luz. Luego les avisaré con un patronus para que vuelvan cuando quieran.

—De acuerdo —accedió Tonks.

—Tenemos que volver donde estaba la cabaña grande. Allí podremos utilizar la chimenea o desaparecernos hasta casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Charlie —repitió Tonks cuando empezaron a caminar, bajando la colina.

—Es un accidente. Estas cosas pasan, supongo. No será la primera vez.

—Suele controlar muy bien, de verdad. Casi nunca ocurre. Ni siquiera he traído ropa para cambiarle, porque…

—No pasa nada —insistió Charlie—, volveremos a casa, bañaremos a este campeón y cenaremos algo temprano.

—Quizá deberías bajarte, Teddy, para no molestar más a Charlie.

—No —se opuso Charlie—. Así, al menos, no nos quedaremos fríos ninguno de los dos. Caminar con los pantalones húmedos es incómodo. Yo recuerdo una ocasión en la que también me lo hice encima. Era mayor que tú, Teddy.

—¿También se te escapó?

—Fue un accidente —asintió Charlie—. Tuve un susto muy gordo y, cuando me di cuenta, había mojado los pantalones. Tuve que volver caminando a casa durante mucho rato y me hice heridas en los muslos por el roce.

—Gracias —susurró Tonks al cabo de un rato, mientras Teddy parloteaba sobre accidentes, pises y caminar mucho tiempo, más animado ahora que había visto que no iba a ocurrir nada malo.

—Cuando Harry compitió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, esa hembra de bola de fuego estuvo en Hogwarts —empezó a contarle Charlie a Teddy. Teddy soltó una exclamación de asombro— Fue el propio Viktor Krum quien tuvo que enfrentarse a ella.

Tonks caminó a su lado, sintiéndose reconfortada por cómo había manejado la situación Charlie. Otros adultos habrían armado un escándalo o incluso habrían echado una bronca al niño. En cambio, Charlie y Teddy iban hablando alegremente, sin darle más importancia al incidente.

No estaba acostumbrada a que otras personas, sobre todo hombres, supiesen cómo comportarse con Teddy que, tenía que admitir, era especialmente entusiasta y a veces resultaba desconcertante por su imaginación despierta y su curiosidad disparada, así como su costumbre de hablar por los codos.

Pocos adultos le escuchaban atentamente. Hasta su madre, Arthur y Molly, o el resto de Weasleys, solía caer en la tentación de darle la razón al niño con voz condescendiente, restar importancia a lo que decía o repetir sus palabras en forma de pregunta de vuelta. Teddy solía frustrarse en esas situaciones porque, a pesar de sus escasos siete años, manejaba un buen vocabulario y había empezado a devorar cuentos e incluso algún libro con soltura.

Sólo ella misma, Draco o Harry conversaban con el niño en serio, escuchándole cuando hablaba. Eso hacía que Teddy prefiriese pasar tiempo con sus dos tíos adoptivos antes que con cualquier otro adulto. Draco, además, solía tener una paciencia infinita con el niño, contestando todas y cada una de sus preguntas de la manera más sencilla que podía. A veces eso le embarcaba en cadenas interminables de cuestiones que derivaban en más preguntas, pero Draco las contestaba todas puntualmente sin mentir.

—Es un secreto muy importante. No hay que decírselo a los demás niños si no lo saben —le había dicho un día, muy solemne, cuando Teddy le había preguntado si Papá Noel existía, en aquellas primeras navidades después de empezar a asistir a la escuela y Draco le había contado que era sólo una forma de ilusionarse con la Navidad—. Además, puedes creer en algo que no existe. Somos magos, ¿no?

—Podríamos haber estirado su fe unos años más —había refunfuñado Molly cuando el niño estaba distraído.

—Miente a un niño y, cuando te descubra, perderá la confianza en ti para siempre y buscará respuestas en otro sitio —había contestado cáusticamente Draco sin darle excesiva importancia—. Él ya sabía la respuesta, sólo quería que alguien le confirmase sus sospechas. No voy a perder su confianza por un invento absurdo cuando los regalos seguirán haciéndole ilusión vengan de quien vengan.

Harry también tenía ese talento. Teddy le hacía menos preguntas que a Draco, pero le contaba muchas más cosas. El primer día de colegio, cuando Tonks y Harry estaban acostándole tras horas intentando rebajar su excitación por todas las cosas nuevas que había vivido ese día, el niño había preguntado por su padre con curiosidad, ya que había visto más padres en la escuela.

Tonks le había hablado de Remus antes, por supuesto, pero siempre dosificando la información. Tampoco había tenido muchos ánimos para recordar constantemente un dolor que para ella seguía abierto y que el niño ni siquiera recordaba. Harry había tomado las riendas de la situación. Teddy se había dormido tardísimo aquella noche, pero la conversación con Harry sobre su padre, quién había sido y qué significaba la muerte, le sosegó mucho más que cualquier mentira piadosa.

—¿Y rompió los huevos?

—Sí —contestó Charlie—, la dragona echó una pata hacia atrás para intentar atraparle y, por accidente, pisó dos de los huevos. Ya has visto cómo se sitúa encima del nido, Krum no pudo evitarlo.

—Pero esos huevos eran dragones pequeños que no habían nacido, ¿no?

Tonks levantó la mirada, observando a Charlie, dispuesta a intervenir para explicárselo a Teddy si Charlie parecía incómodo, pero este estaba contestando con naturalidad:

—Sí. Fue muy triste, porque es difícil que aniden con éxito aquí en la reserva. Son dragones orientales, les cuesta adaptarse. A Krum le quitaron puntos por ello.

—¿Entonces los dragones pequeños se murieron?

—Todavía no había dragoncitos en los huevos —le tranquilizó Charlie—. Era como cuando comes huevos fritos. Si un gallo se aparea con una gallina y esta pone huevos y esperas el suficiente tiempo, nacen pollitos, pero si los rompes demasiado pronto, solo es una yema y una clara.

—¿Estos sólo eran una yema y una clara, como los huevos fritos?

—Eso es. Como los que hemos visto hoy. Sería ideal que llegasen a nacer dragones, pero es poco probable, así que, en principio, Krum no mató ningún dragoncito; seguramente no habrían llegado a nacer.

—¿Aparearse es lo mismo que tener hijos? —Tonks sonrió al ver que Charlie no se amilanaba ante la pregunta, contestándole afirmativamente y le felicitó mentalmente. Teddy ya sabía algunos conceptos sobre la reproducción de cuando le había preguntado a ella cómo había nacido y si tendría un hermanito algún día.

Entendió que Teddy había visto en Charlie a otra persona que le trataba como un igual, no alguien inferior y que por eso había conectado con él del mismo modo que lo había hecho años atrás con Harry y Draco. Sonrió, sintiendo que era bueno encontrar a alguien como Charlie. Se preguntó si este sabría dónde se estaba metiendo al establecer lazos con Teddy, pues este era extremadamente leal y no se olvidaría. Esperaba, viendo el respeto con el que lo trataba, que honrase la amistad del niño, sin subestimarla.

Sintió un calor agradable en el pecho, que hacía mucho que no sentía, y se alegró, por primera vez desde que se reencontró con Charlie en La Madriguera, de que hubiese ocurrido. Hacerse amiga de Harry había sido natural por la relación de este con ella, con Remus y con Teddy. La amistad con Draco había florecido lentamente, sobre todo por su insistente presencia al lado de la de Harry y por cómo trataba a Teddy. Supo que, definitivamente, acabaría haciéndose amiga de Charlie por esa misma razón.


	5. Somos amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks, Teddy y Charlie comparten su primera cena juntos en casa del domador de dragones.

Al llegar a la casa de Charlie, este se había preocupado de ayudarla a mover la maleta al dormitorio que compartiría con Teddy, enseñándole dónde estaba el baño y las toallas. Tonks se apresuró a desnudar al niño, que estaba empezando a quejarse por la incomodidad, y meterlo bajo la ducha.

Cuando salió con Teddy felizmente envuelto en una de las enormes toallas que Charlie le había prestado, Charlie estaba en la cocina, atendiendo los fogones con una varita mientras supervisaba unas frutas que se estaban lavando y pelando solas.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Charlie, volviéndose cuando los oyó entrar.

Iba todavía con los pantalones que había utilizado durante todo el día, pero se había quitado la camiseta y tenía el torso al aire. Tonks se sonrojó, pues un pensamiento sobre lo atractivo que se veía le cruzó la mente. Charlie tenía un cuerpo tonificado y musculado, cubierto de cicatrices de viejos arañazos y quemaduras mal sanadas.

Era tan parecido al cuerpo de Remus, pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente, que despertó su curiosidad sobre cómo se sentiría el tacto bajo sus dedos de la piel de diferentes tonalidades y texturas. El arañazo que cruzaba su pectoral izquierdo desde el hombro hasta el inicio del abdomen, en relieve; la quemadura justo encima de la cadera derecha, rugosa; o la marca oscura y lisa que se perdía en el abdomen bajo la cintura del pantalón.

Remus también había estado cubierto de cicatrices, la mayoría arañazos autoinfligidos de color vivo, a diferencia de los tonos apagados de las de Charlie, a causa de la licantropía. El cuerpo de Remus había sido macilento y delgado, siempre pálido; exigiéndole demasiadas energías como para poder fortalecerse, llegando incluso a notársele las costillas tras los ciclos de transformación. Tonks había adorado ese cuerpo mientras habían estado juntos con una devoción que había hecho que Remus se sintiese complacido y avergonzado a partes iguales, a juzgar por las expresiones en su rostro cuando se acostaban juntos.

El torso de Charlie estaba mucho más musculado que el de Remus. Sus hombros anchos se estrechaban al llegar a las caderas. Los músculos se adivinaban fuertes, sobre todo cuando movió los brazos para apartar una de las sartenes del fuego, pero sin llegar a marcarse nítidamente. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

—¿Tonks? —Charlie estaba enfrente de ella. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole fijamente y enrojeciendo de vergüenza—. Decía que estaba cocinando algo de carne a la plancha y preparando un poco de fruta, pero no sé si Teddy necesita cenar algo diferente.

—Lo que comamos nosotros está bien —asintió Tonks con una sonrisa que, al igual que otras de ese día, se dio cuenta de que no era tan forzada como la gran mayoría de las de los últimos años—. ¿Verdad, Teddy?

—Yo como como los mayores —confirmó Teddy con alegría.

Ese había sido un empeño suyo. Harry la había apoyado desde el inicio, claro, lo que le había ayudado a pelear contra viento y marea con las dos abuelas, la natural y la adoptiva, que se empeñaban en cocinar platos diferentes para el pequeño cuando comía en sus casas. Percatándose de que las únicas ocasiones en las que ella había impuesto su criterio tenían que ver con su hijo, se prometió mentalmente que debía empezar a pensar un poco más en sí misma.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Charlie con interés.

—En darte las gracias —musitó, acomodándose a Teddy en el otro brazo—. Gracias por todo. Por enseñarnos la reserva, por la paciencia con Teddy, por preparar la cena…

—No digas tonterías. Me gusta hacerlo. —Charlie sonrió, tendiendo los brazos hacia Teddy. Este se lanzó a ellos, encantado—. Vamos a hacer una cosa. Me dices qué ropa he de ponerle y yo lo visto mientras tú te duchas. Luego me ducharé yo y podemos cenar juntos. ¿Os parece?

—¡Sí, tío Charlie!

—Deberías pasar tú primero, al fin y al cabo, Teddy te ha…

—No importa —le interrumpió Charlie—. Me he aseado un poco, no te preocupes. Dúchate, yo vestiré a Teddy, ¿verdad?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, salvo que prefieras que no lo haga.

Tonks asintió. Sacando un pijama para Teddy, le dejó en la habitación, saltando desnudo encima de la cama, confiando en que Charlie podría apañarse bien con el niño después de todo lo que había visto ese día. Se relajó bajo el agua caliente. Agradeció mentalmente por ese viaje. Era justo lo que necesitaba, aunque no lo había sabido hasta verse en él.

Sentía como si llevase años, desde el fatídico día en que Harry apareció, sucio y triste, en la puerta de casa para comunicarle la noticia, en continua tensión. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos. Era la primera vez que pensar en ese momento no le embargaba un dolor tan terrible que le impedía respirar. Dolía, sí. Su psicobruja le había dicho que, seguramente, dolería toda su vida, pero que tenía que aprender a manejar el dolor y situarlo adecuadamente en la escala de su vida.

En los últimos años, su felicidad había sido puntual. Momentos aislados en el tiempo, más frecuente en los últimos meses, casi todos ellos relacionados con Teddy. Lagunas de luz y color en un mar de grises y oscuridad. Días luminosos rodeados de la negrura de las noches en solitario, en una cama demasiado grande para ella, que sólo se sentía agradable cuando Teddy, desvelado por una pesadilla, aparecía en la puerta pidiendo dormir con ella.

Ahora se sentía, quizá no feliz, pero sí a gusto. No era tonta, sabía que estar en Rumanía había tenido mucho que ver en aquello. El tiempo también, y no podía quitarle mérito a los Weasley, que la habían acogido a ella y a Teddy como parte de su familia. Su madre había estado todo el tiempo para ella, pero su modo de ver la vida era más rígido que el suyo. Y estaban Harry y Draco, que habían sido puntales que la habían aupado en los peores momentos, siempre a través de Teddy.

Se mordió el labio, recordando aquel enamoramiento de adolescente que había tenido con Charlie en Hogwarts. Aquella desenvoltura que le había hecho fijarse en él todavía estaba ahí. Los años habían pasado, pero seguía teniendo ese magnetismo que había visto tantos años atrás en sus ojos y que hacía que, cuando la miraba, una oleada de calor le invadiese el abdomen.

También estaba cómo trataba a Teddy. Sentía debilidad hacia las escasas personas que se relacionaban con él con tanta naturalidad y tenían paciencia.

«Caerle bien a un niño es el mejor camino para llegar al corazón de una madre», había dicho en una ocasión su madre cuando había empezado a hablar en su casa de Draco y de lo agradable que le parecía el muchacho.

Su madre no había añadido nada más en ese momento, pero había invitado a Harry a comer pocas semanas después, extendiendo la invitación a su pareja, a pesar de que no había tratado con su hermana desde mucho tiempo antes de la guerra. Con el tiempo, aquello contribuyó a que ambas retomasen contacto.

Cuando salió de la ducha, ya vestida y secándose el pelo en una toalla, descubrió que Charlie y Teddy seguían en el dormitorio que Charlie había preparado para ellos. Teddy, ya con su pijama de dragones que Harry le había regalado despertando un mohín en Draco, que había resoplado con desdén ante lo que él había denominado una aberración contra el sentido de la estética, saltaba en la cama con entusiasmo. Charlie le sostenía de las manos, cerciorándose de que no se cayese. Sonrió desde la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Teddy excitado—. Tío Charlie me ha prometido que mañana podremos ver a las crías de dragones en la reserva. Me dejará darles de comer y acariciarlas, ¿verdad, tío Charlie?

—Verdad.

—¡Qué bien! —asintió Tonks, con la sensación de alegría que llevaba todo el día embargándola de nuevo—. Será genial.

—Voy a ducharme, ¿de acuerdo? Teddy, te voy a encargar una tarea muy importante.

—Claro, tío Charlie. —Teddy dejó de saltar al momento. Tonks arqueó las cejas, sorprendida ante lo bien que había reaccionado el niño que, cuando algo le gustaba, le costaba parar de hacerlo.

—En lo que yo me ducho, tenéis que poner la mesa para que cenemos juntos. Mamá te ayudará. —Teddy asintió, muy solemne ante el encargo—. Draco y Harry estarán al llegar, pero me han avisado diciendo que se ducharán y saldrán a cenar a un restaurante de Bucarest que conoce Draco.

Tonks asintió, cediéndole el paso en la puerta para que saliese. Teddy bajó de la cama, impaciente por cumplir el encargo de Charlie. Habían terminado de poner la mesa, tras investigar todos los armarios para ir encontrando las cosas, cuando Charlie entró en la cocina vestido con un pantalón deportivo corto, una camiseta holgada y el pelo húmedo.

—Vaya, parece que alguien ha cumplido genial su tarea —le felicitó Charlie, revolviéndole el pelo—. Tonks, ¿hay algún premio cuando ocurre esto?

—Puedo elegir postre el domingo —le informó Teddy, entusiasmado. Tonks confirmó, agradecida porque Charlie le hubiese preguntado en lugar de darlo por hecho.

—Eso está muy bien, porque mañana es domingo.

—¡Bien! —celebró Teddy—. Pero no sé qué puedo pedir.

—No te preocupes, cariño —le tranquilizó Tonks—. Mañana veremos qué opciones hay. Normalmente le damos un abanico en el que elegir para que le resulte más fácil —explicó a Charlie, que estaba sirviendo la cena en los platos.

—Me parece una buena idea —aprobó Charlie con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa—. Bueno, vamos a reponer fuerzas. He pensado que, como estaréis cansados y Teddy tendrá que acostarse temprano…

—Yo no quiero irme a la cama —protestó Teddy, que estaba comiendo varios pedazos de fruta con las manos mientras su madre le partía la carne.

—Tendrás que hacerlo si mañana quieres estar descansado para ver las crías de dragón —le advirtió su madre—. ¿Quieres partir tú este trozo?

—¡Sí!

—Continúa, Charlie, por favor —le animó Tonks, dándose cuenta de que le habían cortado, un poco azorada, pero este no pareció darle ninguna importancia, pues seguía sonriendo.

—Decía que hoy podemos ver una película en lugar de salir a hacer turismo. Os puedo mostrar Bucarest pasado mañana.

—Me parece una buena idea —aprobó Tonks.

—¿Una película? ¿Como las del cine? —preguntó Teddy emocionado.

—Draco y Harry lo llevan al cine a menudo —explicó Tonks—. No tenemos televisión en casa. Mi padre sí tenía una, pero mi madre no ha vuelto a utilizarla. Supongo que nuestro hogar es demasiado mágico.

—Esta casa es prácticamente muggle. Quitando la chimenea, que está conectada a la red flu, el resto es lo que podrías encontrar en cualquier piso no mágico. La televisión me hace mucha compañía —admitió Charlie.

—Yo agradezco mucho tener a Teddy —dijo Tonks, con una sonrisa comprensiva—. Me hace mucha compañía. Las noches que Harry y Draco le invitan a dormir a su casa suelen ser un remanso de paz… donde le echo de menos continuamente.

—¿Tú no tienes novio, tío Charlie? —preguntó Teddy, que estaba esforzándose en terminar de partir su carne. Su madre lo ayudó a poner las manos bien en el cuchillo, guiándolo.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo ni novio, ni novia. Tengo algunos amigos, pero los veo siempre en la reserva, trabajamos juntos. A veces salimos a tomar algo, pero poco más.

—Mamá tampoco tiene novio. Harry y Draco son novios, pero mamá estuvo con mi papá y luego él se murió —explicó Teddy con naturalidad.

—Debió ser difícil —constató Charlie con voz suave.

—Sobre todo al principio —asintió Tonks, resistiéndose a admitir que había pasado varios años en una profunda depresión—. Teddy, antes de hacer esas preguntas personales, hay que saber si la persona desea contestarlas.

—Pero el tío Charlie es mi amigo y el tío Draco dice que si somos amigos puedo preguntar cosas.

—Pero Charlie no es Draco —le señaló Tonks.

—Tío Charlie es mi amigo, ¿verdad, tío Charlie? —preguntó entusiasmado Teddy antes de meterse otro trozo en la boca.

—Sí, claro que lo somos, campeón. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

Tonks miró cómo le revolvía el pelo a Teddy en un gesto cariñoso y abierto. Apartó la mirada cuando Charlie se volvió hacia ella, todavía con esa resplandeciente sonrisa que le hacía sentir bien cada vez que se la veía. Se concentró en su plato unos segundos, comiendo, antes de levantar la cabeza, descubriendo que Charlie seguía mirándola sonriente, con las manos debajo de la barbilla.

—Lo cierto es que, aunque viva solo, a partir de ahora voy a echar de menos que haya alguien en casa conmigo. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan agradable cenar en compañía.


	6. Pasar página

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y Harry se marchan a conocer la noche de Bucarest y Teddy, Tonks y Charlie se quedan a solas en la casa.

Harry y Draco llegaron cuando estaban terminando de cenar, sudados y llenos de barro, pero muy contentos. Saludaron, interesándose por el día que habían pasado. Draco fue directo a la ducha, mientras Harry y Teddy se ponían al día sobre lo que habían hecho, intentando convencer al chico de que, dado que estaba limpio y en pijama, no podía subirse encima de Harry.

—¿Vais a Bucarest a cenar, entonces? —preguntó Charlie cuando Draco salió vestido y fue el turno de Harry.

—Sí, hay un restaurante mágico que visité cuando era pequeño con mis padres. Quiero saber si sigue ahí. Si no, buscaremos algún sitio muggle.

—Es buena idea.

—Nos quedaremos de fiesta —advirtió Draco—. Si se nos hace demasiado tarde, seguramente prefiramos alquilar una habitación de un hotel que aparecernos de vuelta.

—Podéis usar la chimenea —le ofreció Charlie—. En el bulevar mágico hay algunas a disposición del público todo el día.

—No queremos despertaros tampoco. —Tonks se rio entre dientes, pensando que seguramente también querrían poder estar juntos sin preocuparse de hacer ruido en una casa donde dormían Charlie, ella y un niño pequeño.

—Como queráis.

—Vamos a ver una película, tío Draco —intervino Teddy en la conversación, sintiéndose ignorado—. Tío Charlie puede verlas en casa.

—Me parece una idea genial —aprobó Draco.

—Mañana iremos a ver crías de dragón y podré escoger postre.

—¿Podrás escoger postre? —se sorprendió Draco genuinamente—. Eso es que te has portado muy bien. ¿Aceptas peticiones del público?

—¡No! —se negó riéndose Teddy. Tonks se inclinó hacia Charlie, susurrándole que era una broma que siempre hacían entre ellos dos, porque Draco siempre pedía el mismo postre que eligiese Teddy, fuese el que fuese—. Elijo yo, no tú.

Se quedó un segundo de más invadiendo el espacio personal de Charlie, aspirando su olor, una mezcla de jabón y piel, que tenía un matiz masculino, sin adornar con ningún perfume. Charlie no hizo ningún gesto de parecer incómodo, riendo ante el comentario.

Harry y Draco se fueron por la chimenea hasta el bulevar de Bucarest, dejándolos solos. Charlie encendió el televisor y sacó varias cajitas cuadradas y delgadas.

—No sé muy bien cómo funciona. Normalmente yo suelo ver lo que pongan en la televisión, pero después de navidades decidí comprar un lector de DVD aprovechando las rebajas. Pensé que, si veníais, a lo mejor Teddy quería ver películas cuando estuviésemos en casa. Todavía no lo he estrenado.

Les tendió a ambos las cajitas, pidiéndoles que eligieran, que resultaron ser varias películas de dibujos animados. Tonks fue pasándolas, ayudando a Teddy descartar algunas hasta quedarse con sólo una, prometiéndole que intentarían sacar tiempo para ver alguna más o las buscarían cuando volviesen a casa en algún cine.

Charlie introdujo el disco plateado en el lector y trasteó con el mando a distancia, consiguiendo que las primeras imágenes apareciesen en pantalla. Viendo la cara de éxtasis de Teddy, Tonks se propuso investigar cuánto costaba un electrodoméstico como ese y probar si podía instalarlo en el televisor de su padre.

«También puedo comprar un televisor», pensó. «Teddy y yo podríamos ver películas en casa».

Aunque les había acompañado alguna vez al cine y le había gustado, no se había planteado poder ver películas en casa. Charlie apagó las luces y se sentó en el sofá. Era un sofá de dos plazas, pero ella era delgada y Teddy se apresuró a acurrucarse contra Charlie, disfrutando de la novedad de estar con él todo el tiempo.

Charlie pasó un brazo por los hombros de Teddy, que apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos miraban fijamente la película, así que Tonks aprovechó para observarle a él de reojo, lo más disimuladamente que podía, a la luz de las imágenes del televisor.

Teddy, cuyos ojos empezaban a pesarle, acurrucado contra él, le hizo sentir nostalgia en el corazón. La primera vez que el niño había hecho eso con Harry se había sentido como si traicionara a Remus, que nunca podría conocer esa sensación. Ahora agradecía que Teddy tuviese suficientes personas alrededor para no echar de menos ninguna experiencia de ese tipo.

Se acomodó, intentando ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Charlie volvió la cabeza y, al descubrirla mirándole, le sonrió antes de volver a prestar atención al televisor. Tonks se sonrojó, sintiendo de nuevo la oleada de calor. Charlie volvió a mirarla de reojo, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, antes de bajar la vista hacia Teddy y acariciarle el cabello. Teddy se frotó contra él como un gatito, medio dormido. Charlie levantó la vista de nuevo y esta vez no la apartó.

Tonks parpadeó, dándose cuenta de repente, qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Avergonzada, desvió la mirada al televisor, sonrojándose. Se mordió el labio, intentando no mirar a Charlie de nuevo, pero fracasando en el intento. No obstante, el momento había pasado, este volvía a estar atento al televisor, aunque su sonrisa se había ampliado y parecía satisfecho.

Observándolo acariciar el pelo de Teddy, que había empezado a respirar profundamente, ya dormido, le pareció que era una estampa a la que podría acostumbrarse. Se maravilló de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación, teniendo en cuenta que apenas habían pasado el día allí y que era su primera noche. Se sentía como haber recalado en una isla tras nadar durante mucho tiempo en el océano. Cuando la visita terminase, iba a echar mucho de menos aquella paz.

Empezó a considerar que quizá era momento de empezar a pasar página, como decía su psicobruja. Sabía que el recuerdo de Remus siempre estaría ahí, porque había sido una persona muy especial para ella, pero aquellos sentimientos que se habían empezado a despertar en las últimas horas, en la familiar compañía de Charlie; en los últimos días, cuando este les había invitado a la reserva; en navidades, cuando había disfrutado de su conversación y de cómo lo pasaba Teddy con él; en los últimos meses, pensando en él cada vez que Teddy preguntaba cuándo irían a ver dragones; aquellos sentimientos no podían estar mal si la hacían sentirse feliz.

«Estaría bien para ti, ¿verdad, Remus?», se preguntó mentalmente. Una imagen de él acudió a su mente, con aquella sonrisa amable y afable que solía dedicarle. Estuvo segura de que, donde fuese que estuviese, estaría bien para él, pero, sobre todo, supo que, de haber estado allí en ese momento, le hubiese dicho que debía estar bien para ella. «Debes ser feliz, Dora», le pareció que susurraba la voz de Remus en su oído.

Suspiró con nostalgia, y Charlie se volvió a mirarla de nuevo, con aquella sonrisa sincera que estaba empezando a hacer que se derritiese por dentro.

«No es tan fácil», pensó súbitamente al ver que Charlie miraba hacia abajo, sonriendo más al ver a Teddy profundamente dormido. «Está Teddy. Él merece ser feliz. No puedo permitir que alguien que se ha convertido en una persona importante para él, como Draco o Harry, salga de su vida si en un futuro la relación se rompe».

Un sentimiento de pena le inundó cuando vio la paradoja que se le planteaba. Por un lado, era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien desde que Remus había fallecido. Algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla pararse a replantearse las cosas: el viejo enamoramiento por Charlie había resurgido con timidez y sabía que, si se lo permitía, podría desarrollar sentimientos más profundos. Su forma de tratar a Teddy había sido decisiva, jamás podría enamorarse de alguien que no tratase a su hijo de aquella manera. Teddy formaba parte de su vida y quien quisiese estar con ella debía aceptar al niño incondicionalmente.

«No puedo exigirle a nadie que sea su padre, por supuesto», admitió. «Esa faceta ya la suplen Harry y Draco de sobra. Pero quien sea, debe querer al niño con sinceridad».

Pero alguien que quisiese así a Teddy y le tratase como Charlie le estaba tratando, estableciendo vínculos…

«¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si descubro cosas que no me gustan y no me enamoro? ¿Y si para él es demasiado?».

Su prioridad eran ella y su hijo, tenía eso claro. No podría perdonarse hacer que su hijo perdiese una persona importante en su vida sólo porque ella había involucrado sentimientos románticos. Él no podía pagar sus platos rotos.

«¿Qué debo hacer, Remus?», se preguntó, sintiendo que una profunda congoja, demasiado conocida, se apoderaba de su pecho.

«Debes ser feliz», le contestó la voz de Remus. «La vida es demasiado corta como para no amar a quien deseas».

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas una vez por ella misma, volvieron a su mente. Había sido valiente para amar a Remus con todo lo que había conllevado, sabiendo que estaban en medio de una guerra, que él estaba maldito, que era una locura. Se había dejado llevar y, a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía, ni siquiera ahora después de tantos años de dolor. Miró a Teddy: él era otro motivo para no lamentar aquella decisión.

«Ser feliz sin perjudicar la felicidad de Teddy», decidió. «Amar sin que Teddy deje de amar».

Esa decisión le obligaba a renunciar a Charlie. Conocía demasiado bien a Teddy como para saber que, a pesar de conocerlo desde tan poco tiempo, las señales indicaban que, si Charlie seguía en su vida, alcanzaría una relación estrecha con él, quizá tanto como con Harry y Draco; una que no había alcanzado con ninguno de los demás miembros de la familia Weasley. Debía respetar esa decisión de su hijo y fomentar una relación saludable, pues le agradaba cómo Charlie le trataba.

Triste y alegre a la vez, por haber encontrado dentro de sí la capacidad de seguir amando a pesar de elegir no involucrarse de esa manera con Charlie por el bien de Teddy, supo que, en cualquier caso, había abierto una puerta que llevaba demasiados años cerrada y que no debía de haber permitido que fuese así. Se consoló pensando que, probablemente, Charlie no se fijaría en ella de ese modo, así que en cualquier caso, todo estaría bien.

—¿Debo llevarlo a la cama? —susurró Charlie, todavía con aquella sonrisa, devolviéndola a la realidad.

—Sí, lo llevaré —dijo Tonks en voz baja, levantándose del sofá para cogerle en brazos—. No me extraña que haya caído redondo. Debe estar agotado.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo? —preguntó Charlie, sorprendiéndola.

—Claro.

Este cogió suavemente al niño en brazos, que se removió en sueños, acomodándose en su hombro. Juntos, fueron hasta la habitación y le depositaron en la cama, tapándole. Charlie se apartó tras hacerle una caricia en el pelo. Ella se sentó en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No había prestado atención a la película y le parecía absurdo pedir terminar de verla, sobre todo porque Teddy lo exigiría al día siguiente, pero tampoco tenía ganas de irse a dormir. Sintiendo que el momento de intimidad que habían compartido los tres había pasado, se entristeció.

—Es pronto para acostarme todavía —dijo Charlie, pareciendo un poco nervioso—. Tengo más películas, no sólo de dibujos animados. No he visto ninguna, así que si te apetece…

—¡Sí! —exclamó antes de que su cerebro registrase la petición completa—. Sí, claro que me apetece.

Volvieron al salón. Bajo la titilante luz del televisor, Charlie le preguntó qué le apetecía ver. Nerviosa como una adolescente en su primera cita, se encogió de hombros, pidiéndole que eligiese cualquiera. Charlie se dejó caer en el sofá. Al no estar Teddy, Tonks ocupó todo su lado.

—Puedes ponerte como quieras —la invitó Charlie con aquella sonrisa que le revolucionaba las mariposas.

Intentando no sonreír como una tonta y recordándose el propósito de no complicar las cosas con Charlie por el bien de Teddy, se apoyó en el reposabrazos y subió los pies al sofá, sintiendo el calor de la pierna de Charlie en ellos, pero sin atreverse a tocarle. Con aquella barrera entre ellos, se sintió más segura de poder controlar sus sentimientos.


	7. Manta y peli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy se marcha a dormir y Tonks verá una película con Charlie. Tendrá también una conversación con Draco que le hará ver que necesita recuperar algunas cosas en su vida.

Charlie había escogido bien la película. Se lo había comentado en voz baja al cabo de un rato, emocionada por la historia, sin saber si se enfadaría por interrumpir el silencio atento del chico.

—Me la recomendó el dependiente —le contestó. Tonks se calló, intentando no molestar, pero deseando comentar con él lo que veía en la pantalla—. Todas, en realidad. Por lo visto es antigua, pero muy famosa entre los muggles.

—Me está gustando mucho.

—¿Tienes frío? —Tonks negó con la cabeza, intentando no ser una molestia, pero era cierto que lo tenía. Se había quedado fría después de haber vuelto de la habitación, echando de menos la presencia cálida de Teddy entre ellos—. Voy por una manta, estás prácticamente tiritando.

—¡No! No quiero ser una molestia.

—No digas tonterías, Tonks, no lo es. —Charlie se levantó y regresó unos minutos después con una manta en el brazo—. Las noches son frías todavía por estas latitudes. He encendido un poco la calefacción, no quiero que Teddy se quede frío tampoco.

Tonks extendió la manta, enorme, dándose cuenta de que podría cubrir el sofá entero. Parecía más grande que una cama de matrimonio, incluso.

—¿De dónde has sacado una manta así, Charlie? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—La compré en un mercadillo —se rio él—. Un comerciante que vendía mantas, sábanas y alfombras la tenía colgada en el puesto, detrás de él. Tiene un dragón bordado, un longhorn rumano, pero él era muggle. Me pareció divertido y la compré. Costó una pasta, pero tengo que reconocer que es muy caliente.

—¿Quieres taparte tú también? —le preguntó antes de doblarla a la mitad.

—Por favor. —Otra vez aquella sonrisa. Tonks sonrió de vuelta sin poder evitarlo. Desdobló la manta, tendiéndole un lado, que él se apresuró a extender sobre sus piernas—. Si quieres… —Charlie dudó un momento, bajando la mirada antes de levantarla de nuevo—. Si quieres puedes acercarte más, como Teddy antes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atónita. Por un momento creyó haber oído mal.

—Sólo pensé… —Charlie se había sonrojado y pareció apurado—. Olvídalo, creo que he sido descortés.

—Tienes razón —se apresuró a decir Tonks, sin pensar—. Así entraré en calor antes.

—Eso es. —Charlie volvió a sonreír y las mariposas de su estómago agitaron sus alas de nuevo.

Tonks se cambió de lado, apoyándose contra el cuerpo de Charlie, que levantó el brazo, poniéndolo a lo largo del respaldo, y se giró un poco hacia ella para que pudiese ponerse cómoda. Subió los pies, acurrucándose inconscientemente igual que Teddy, imitando sus mismos gestos.

—¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Tonks, sintiéndose levemente insegura.

—Sí —le aseguró Charlie, asintiendo con la cabeza, ensanchando esa sonrisa que, pensó, iba a volverla loca.

Intentó concentrarse en la película, pero había perdido el hilo. Sabía que la culpa era suya. Estaba pendiente del tacto del cuerpo de Charlie bajo el suyo. Inspiró su olor, ya familiar, y cuando este puso el brazo sobre sus hombros, notó su peso, reconfortante. Había levantado la cabeza al sentirlo, descubriendo que Charlie la miraba con una expresión igual de insegura que la que había puesto cuando le había dicho que se acercase a él, así que le sonrió, en parte para tranquilizarlo y en parte para que le devolviese la sonrisa.

No la decepcionó. Tonks le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más antes de apartarla.

Sabía que habían sido demasiados segundos. Sabía que en los ojos de Charlie y en su sonrisa había visto reflejado un anhelo similar al que sentía ella y que, probablemente, estuviese en un error alimentarlo. Por no hablar de que estaba faltando al propósito que se había hecho menos de una hora antes.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, en ese lugar, sintió que estaba a salvo entre los brazos de Charlie. No sabía que había echado tanto de menos ser tratada con ternura. Draco y Harry lo hacían, pero ellos no la miraban como una mujer, sino como una hermana. En los ojos de Charlie sí había visto ese deseo. La sensación de felicidad que le inundaba el pecho era tan agradable, que no consiguió sacar fuerzas para plantarse y detener la situación.

Suspiró una vez más, intentando apartar de su mente por un momento los miedos y terrores que la atenazaban; dejando que la sensación de sentirse anhelada y de desear, tanto tiempo olvidada, la embargase. Charlie le acarició los hombros al oír el suspiro. Se mordió el labio, consciente de que debería plantear las cosas claras, pero decidiendo que tenía que ponerse a sí misma en prioridad, aunque sólo fuese durante unos pocos y egoístas minutos.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormida. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a Charlie despertándola suavemente cuando la película terminó. Parpadeó desorientada, mientras este le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida —se excusó, avergonzada porque no había terminado de ver la película—. Me estaba gustando mucho, pero…

—No te preocupes. Estás cansada, es normal.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama.

—De acuerdo.

Charlie se levantó y encendió la luz. Tonks le ayudó a doblar la gigantesca manta, apreciando el bordado del dragón que Charlie le había comentado. Ahora que había pasado el momento, se sentía incómoda, porque, aunque admitía que lo había disfrutado, era consciente de que había alentado una situación que no estaba segura de poder manejar.

Sin embargo, Charlie no parecía ni incómodo ni molesto. Dejó la manta, ya doblada, sobre el sofá antes de desearle buenas noches y entrar en su cuarto.

Tonks entró en la habitación y se metió en la cama. Teddy se había destapado, seguramente porque el calor de la calefacción, unido al cobertor de plumas y que el pijama que llevaba era grueso, hacía que la temperatura fuese elevada. Le tapó un poco, dejándole los brazos fuera para que pudiese regular el calor.

«Lo siento, Teddy», pensó. «Yo también necesitaba ese cariño de Charlie».

Mirando al niño y pensando en Charlie, se quedó dormida.

El despertador de su reloj sonó insistente lo que pareció una eternidad después. Abrió los ojos, bostezando. Perezosa, descubrió que había dormido casi diez horas del tirón. Se incorporó asustada, comprobando que Teddy no estaba en la cama con ella. Se levantó rápidamente, saliendo al pasillo. Oyó el murmullo del televisor en el salón, mezclado con la voz alegre de Teddy, que se esforzaba en hablar en voz baja.

Charlie y él estaban en el sofá, tumbados juntos, acurrucados y cubiertos por la enorme manta del dragón. Hablaban en voz baja, mirando unos dibujos de una chica vestida de rojo. Pensó que la escena parecía tierna. Teddy dio un gritito excitado cuando un chico vestido con un traje de cuero negro dando saltos imposibles apareció en la pantalla. Charlie le chistó amablemente, recordándole que bajara la voz.

—Buenos días —saludó Tonks.

—¡Mamá! —Teddy se puso de pie en el sofá, saltando encima del estómago de Charlie, que se quejó con un bufido.

—Ten cuidado con Charlie —le reprendió, dándole un beso—. Deberías haberme despertado, cariño.

—Tío Charlie me dijo que no lo hiciese.

—Me lo encontré saliendo al baño —explicó Charlie—. Yo suelo levantarme muy temprano y mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a madrugar. Me dijo que seguías durmiendo, así que le dije que no te molestase y fuimos a desayunar.

—Tío Charlie me dio fruta y tostadas con leche —le informó Teddy, contento—. Y luego me dijo que no tenía que hacer ruido para no despertarte, y hemos estado viendo Ladybug, que es una heroína que salva a la gente, pero no es bruja.

—Espero que esté bien, no sabía qué desayunaba. Dijiste que comía lo mismo que los adultos, y es lo que suelo desayunar yo.

—Está perfecto —le agradeció Tonks. Con razón había dormido tantas horas. Normalmente Teddy no era tan autónomo y tendía a despertarla cuando él lo hacía, sobre todo los fines de semana.

—¿Has descansado bien? —se interesó Charlie; Teddy había empezado a ignorar la conversación, volviendo su atención de nuevo a la pantalla—. Anoche parecías cansada.

—Hacía mucho que no dormía tantas horas seguidas —admitió Tonks—. Lo necesitaba. Teddy también es un reloj que no entiende de días festivos. Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de él.

—No me las des, a mí me gusta estar con él también, ¿verdad, Teddy? —Este asintió, concentrado en las piruetas de los personajes de la televisión. Tonks los miró unos segundos con interés, buscando el atractivo que su hijo les veía—. Te he dejado varias rebanadas de pan en la mesa, la tostadora es similar a las mágicas. Hay café recién hecho. Si quieres otra cosa…

—Así está bien, gracias.

Harry y Draco se aparecieron en el salón mientras. Los oyó hablar con Teddy y Charlie, entusiasmados. Draco apareció en el umbral de la cocina segundos después.

—Buenos días, Tonks.

—Hola, Draco. ¿Qué tal os fue?

—Lo pasamos genial, la verdad —contestó Draco con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa y alcanzando la cafetera para servirse—. Hemos desayunado en el hotel, pero necesito otro café; no hemos dormido nada.

—Se nota en tus ojeras —se burló Tonks. No era cierto. Draco parecía fresco y solo un poco cansado, pero había oído a Harry picarle algunas veces así, y se atrevió a hacerlo.

—En cambio, tú tienes muy buena cara —rio Draco, aceptando la pulla—. Teddy nos ha contado que se levantó temprano y que ha estado con Charlie hasta que te has levantado.

—Sí, me dejaron dormir un rato más. Lo necesitaba —admitió por segunda vez en ese día. Había captado las segundas intenciones en las palabras de Draco, pero no sabía cómo manejarlas.

—Te ves feliz —puntualizó Draco—. Creo que ha sido buena idea venir aquí.

Tonks asintió, apartando la vista, preguntándose si Draco sospecharía todo lo que había pasado por su mente y sus sentimientos en las últimas horas. Se recordó a sí misma que la felicidad de Teddy debía ser una de sus prioridades junto con la suya propia y que tenía que encontrar formas de combinarlas.

—Ha congeniado muy bien con Teddy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco al cabo de un rato—. Charlie.

—Se le dan bien los niños.

—Eso no lo sé. No lo conocía hasta navidades, nunca le he visto con otros niños. Pero sí le he visto con Teddy y me gusta mucho cómo lo trata.

—¿Estás dándome tu permiso para que se relacione con Teddy? —preguntó Tonks alzando las cejas, pero en tono relajado.

—Estoy constatando un hecho, solamente. No puedo evitar que me caiga bien un Weasley que se comporta así con Teddy.

—Opino como tú —asintió Tonks, que había pensado mucho sobre ello.

—Prima… —Draco dudó, removiendo el café con la cuchara a pesar de que lo tomaba sin azúcar—. Harry y yo hemos pensado que, dado que anoche nosotros salimos… esta noche podríamos quedarnos en casa.

—No lo hagáis por nosotros. Ayer estuvimos bien. No os quedéis aquí, vosotros también tenéis que disfrutar del viaje y es lógico que no podamos acompañaros todo el tiempo.

—No me has entendido. Harry y yo vamos a quedarnos esta noche con Teddy para que tú puedas salir. Conocer la noche de Bucarest, divertirte un rato, despreocuparte por la hora de volver a casa.

—No creo que sea buena idea —negó Tonks, moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Draco, arqueando la ceja y dando un sorbo a su taza. Iba a contestarle las innumerables razones que se le ocurrían a bote pronto, pero este no se lo permitió—. No me digas que tienes que estar con Teddy o alguna otra excusa, Tonks. Está claro que venir aquí te ha ayudado a desconectar y te ha sentado bien. Sal esta noche un rato, tómate algo, conoce gente, baila…

—No voy a salir sola en una ciudad desconocida.

—¿Me vas a salir tú con esas ahora? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa malévola—. Invita a Charlie, entonces. Seguro que se apunta y puede enseñarte algún sitio. Hay un par de pubs mágicos en el bulevar que abren hasta tarde. Harry y yo estuvimos ayer. Estoy seguro de que te gustarán.

—No voy a invitar a salir a Charlie —se negó Tonks.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —«Porque me está empezando a gustar y no quiero cagarla y que Teddy pague las consecuencias»—. Apenas hemos pasado tiempo a solas.

—Anoche estuvisteis prácticamente solos.

—Estaba Teddy.

—Que forma parte de tu vida y, por tanto, es normal que esté. —Draco se puso serio y abrazó la taza con ambas manos—. Sólo te lo sugería por si no querías salir sola. Puedo ir yo contigo, Harry estará encantado de quedarse con Teddy y seguramente Charlie también. O al revés, yo me quedo y te vas con Harry. Como sea, hazlo. Sal. Despéjate. Disfruta. Tira una cana al aire si te apetece y estás preparada.

—¿Estás empujándome a ser irresponsable?

—Al menos por una noche —matizó Draco con una sonrisa—. Una noche que ojalá abra la puerta a muchas más. Hazme caso, Tonks. Te vendrá bien. Te mereces ser feliz.

«Debes ser feliz. La vida es demasiado corta».

—Teddy…

—Estará bien. No es la primera noche que le dejas con nosotros. Ya sé que no estamos en casa, pero…

—No puedo interferir en la felicidad de Teddy —terminó la frase, derrotada—. No puedo renunciar a los Weasley. No puedo enamorarme a miles de kilómetros.

—Yo no he hablado de… ¡Oh! —comprendió Draco, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Te preocupa enamorarte de él en concreto.

—Creo que podría llegar a hacerlo, sí —admitió Tonks, bajando la vista.

—Eso… eso está muy bien, prima Dora. Es una gran noticia. —Tonks levantó la cabeza y vio a su primo sonriéndole con felicidad, con los ojos empañados de emoción—. Es un gran paso.

—Lo sé. Debo ser feliz, pero hay tantas cosas…

—Escúchame. Creo que le estás dando demasiadas vueltas. No ha pasado nada, deduzco. —Tonks negó con la cabeza, pensando que ver una película acurrucados en un sofá no significaba nada, realmente—. Ni tiene por qué pasar. Déjalo fluir. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

—¿Así lo hiciste con Harry?

—Sí. Yo también le daba demasiadas vueltas, pensaba todo el tiempo, intentaba anticipar, incluso escurrirme. Al final fue lo que tuvo que ser. El corazón es sabio y sabe lo que hace. Sé que añoras a Lupin. Lo harás toda la vida, pero tienes que permitirte vivir y ser feliz. Amar y ser amada. Y no estoy hablando de familia o amistad.

—Te he entendido. Pero Teddy…

—Teddy es feliz —recalcó Draco—. Seguirá siendo feliz. Si Charlie quiere estar contigo lo aceptará como lo ha aceptado en vuestra amistad.

—Una cosa es ofrecer amistad a una madre y otra cargar con el hijo de otra persona.

—No te tengo por una idiota —espetó Draco, golpeando el dedo en la mesa para remarcar sus palabras—. Charlie se ha encariñado con ese niño, que no sé qué tiene que trae locos a todos los Weasley. Si no pasa nada entre vosotros, habrás ganado un amigo. Si pasa… bueno, me parece que es un adulto con la cabeza bien asentada. Si no, es él quien pierde.

»Ya cruzarás ese puente cuando llegues. Habla con él si ves que tiene interés en ti en ese sentido, cuéntale tus dudas, recuérdale que Teddy está en tu vida y que, si quiere compartir parte de ella contigo, tendrá que contar con él. A Teddy no le van a faltar padres, ni tíos. Charlie sólo tiene que seguir como hasta ahora con él.

—No podría exigirle nada más.

—Entonces, no te angusties por algo que no ha ocurrido. Los Weasley me aceptaron en la familia a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. Harry sigue siendo su hijo a pesar de haber roto su relación con Ginny. Charlie se educó en esos valores. Estará a la altura si llega el momento.

—Tonks, Harry quiere saber qué ropa habías pensado ponerle hoy a Teddy —interrumpió Charlie, asomándose desde la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que ambos se callaron de golpe, pareció incómodo—. Lo siento, no quería…

—No importa —dijo Draco, levantándose de la mesa y moviendo la varita para que la taza viajase sola al fregadero y empezase a limpiarse—. Charlie, Tonks me estaba diciendo que esta noche quiere salir de fiesta en Bucarest.

—Eso suena genial. Hay un par de sitios interesantes que te gustarán, Tonks…

—Le he dicho que Harry y yo nos quedaremos con Teddy para que se despreocupe. A lo mejor podríais ir juntos.

Charlie parpadeó sorprendido antes de mirar a Tonks, que bajó la cabeza avergonzada y maldiciendo mentalmente a Draco por su insolencia y desparpajo, preguntándose en qué momento se había convertido en su madre.

—Le pondré a Teddy el uniforme de entrenamiento de los Chudley Cannons —decidió Draco, pasando al lado de Charlie—. Merlín sabe que es horroroso y que son unos perdedores. Con un poco de suerte, acabará con un par de quemaduras de dragón y Harry tendrá que resignarse a tirarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de mi beta:   
> Charlie: Ven, acércate a mí y acurrúcate. 
> 
> Tonks: Buena idea, así entraré en calor.
> 
> Charlie y Miss Lefroy: Entraremos, Charlie *Meme del Bugs Bunny comunista*


	8. La noche de Bucarest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Draco se quedan con Teddy para que Tonks y Charlie salgan juntos de fiesta.

Teddy estaba disfrutando muchísimo del día en los criaderos de dragón. Tonks concedía que la experiencia de tener un pequeño dragón en brazos había sido única en la vida. Habían ayudado a los cuidadores a alimentar a los más pequeños, Teddy había colaborado rotando los huevos rechazados por las dragonas que estaban incubando para llevarlos a buen puesto y, en ese momento, estaban viendo cómo un criador de dragones especializado en veterinaria vendaba un ala rota a un ejemplar juvenil.

—Se peleó con un ejemplar más adulto que él por una hembra —les explicó el hombre, amablemente. El dragón estaba sedado, tumbado en el suelo—. Puedes acercarte si quieres. Tardará un rato en recuperar el conocimiento —le ofreció a Teddy, que se apresuró a tirar de la mano de Charlie y Harry, con quienes había ido toda la mañana, para ponerse al lado.

—¿Puedo acariciarlo? —preguntó antes de extender la mano. El hombre asintió.

—Es más rugoso que los otros.

—Es por las escamas. Las de las crías son menos duras, van cogiendo esa textura cuando crecen. Este ya está pasando la pubertad, dentro de unos meses será un ejemplar maduro.

—¿Entonces podrá tener dragoncitos con otra dragona?

—Últimamente está muy interesado en ese tema —se disculpó Harry con una carcajada—. Sí, Teddy, eso significa que podrá hacerlo.

—Tardará unos años, no obstante —negó el criador—. Aunque maduren, las hembras no suelen aceptarlos tan temprano.

—Está oscureciendo —señaló Tonks, a su pesar—. Teddy tiene que cenar y bañarse antes de irse a dormir.

—¡Pero yo quiero quedarme!

—Los dragones entran en letargo durante la noche, Teddy —le informó Charlie, agachándose para hablarle a su altura. Al ver esto, Draco intercambió una mirada con Tonks, guiñándole un ojo.

—Además, hoy todavía no has escogido el postre —añadió Draco. Habían comido unos bocadillos en medio de la reserva, así que no había tenido oportunidad—. Harry va a ir a buscar comida para cenar y puedes elegir entre helado, tortitas y tarta de manzana.

—¡Tarta de manzana! ¡Tarta de manzana! —gritó inmediatamente Teddy, entusiasmado.

—¿Vais a ir a buscar comida? —se burló Charlie—. Tengo la cocina bien provista, ¿sabéis? No vais a moriros por tener que cocinar un día.

—Estoy de vacaciones, Weasley —espetó Draco en broma—. No quiero mancharme las manos más que para sujetar una buena hamburguesa.

—¡Hamburguesa! —se entusiasmó aún más Teddy.

—¡Entonces… a casa, compañero! —dijo Charlie, alzándole y sentándole en sus hombros. Teddy chilló de excitación y se agarró a sus cabellos, moviéndose como si estuviese cabalgando encima de un poni.

Volvieron a través de las chimeneas de la reserva. Sacudiéndose las cenizas, Draco llevó a Teddy de las manos, ayudándole a dar grandes saltos en dirección al cuarto de baño para quitarle la ropa sucia y embarrada de haberse revolcado todo el día entre los dragones, antes de que pudiese saltar encima del sofá o sentarse en alguna silla.

—Voy a ir a por la cena —les avisó Harry—. Había pensado en pedir en el mismo restaurante donde cenamos ayer, que es donde probamos la tarta de manzana, pero creo que Draco ha engorgoritado a Teddy con la hamburguesa, así que también iré al mundo muggle. ¿Qué queréis comer?

—Lo que traigas estará bien, Harry. Voy a por mi monedero —dijo Tonks, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia la puerta, Charlie la detuvo con un gesto.

—Un segundo. Había pensado que podíamos salir a cenar fuera también, Tonks. Salimos, cenamos y ya nos quedamos por ahí. No os importa, ¿verdad, Harry?

—Claro que no —se apresuró a decir Harry con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro—. Iré a por comida para nosotros tres, entonces. Luego nos vemos.

Harry se desapareció, y Charlie y ella se quedaron solos en la sala.

—No he dicho que sí —dijo Tonks al aire con una risita, a modo de débil protesta.

—Pues… salvo que queramos compartir con Teddy su hamburguesa… dudo que Harry vuelva para preguntarnos de nuevo qué comer —bromeó Charlie con incomodidad, mirándole preocupado.

—Me parece bien, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Tonks. Draco tenía razón y estaba dispuesta a dejar que las cosas saliesen como tuviesen que salir.

—He pensado en un restaurante muggle. Luego podemos salir de fiesta por la zona mágica, si quieres, pero pensé que para cenar…

—Donde sea estará bien, pero primero he de ducharme. Apesto a dragón.

—Tú y todos —rio Charlie entre dientes antes de sonreír más ampliamente. Tonks le devolvió la sonrisa sin pensar. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que entró Draco con Teddy duchado y recién cambiado, interrumpiéndoles.

—¿Harry ha ido a por la comida ya? —Tonks asintió, incómoda al sentir que el momento, una vez más, se había roto—. La ducha está libre, por si queréis pasar uno de vosotros. Si no, entro yo.

—Pasa tú primero, Tonks. Y si a Draco le parece bien, luego entraré yo y así podremos marcharnos, no quiero que nos quedemos sin mesa.

—¿Cenáis fuera? —preguntó Draco con expresión de aprobación—. ¿Qué te parece, Teddy? ¿Dejamos que mamá se vaya a cenar con el tío Charlie? Así nos tendrás a Harry y a mí para ti solito.

—¡Sí!

—Creo que se habría entusiasmado con cualquier plan que le hubieses propuesto —le pinchó Charlie.

—El truco no está en el plan, Weasley, sino en cómo lo vendes. Venga, tirad para la ducha y largaos de aquí. Teddy y yo vamos a ver un rato la televisión hasta que venga Harry.

—Vosotros también necesitáis ducharos… —empezó a decir Tonks.

—Nos apañaremos, Tonks. Como nos hemos arreglado siempre. Vosotros poneos guapos y salid a pasarlo bien.

Un rato después, se despedían de Draco y Teddy, que estaba explicándole a Draco la historia de la chica heroína a la que se había enganchado. Charlie le cogió del codo tímidamente, desapareciéndolos a ambos en dirección a un callejón de Bucarest.

—Está cerca de aquí —le indicó, soltándola y empezando a caminar para guiarla.

El restaurante resultó ser elegante. Tonks había dado por hecho que cenarían en cualquier sitio antes de salir a bailar, pero Charlie había escogido un lugar bonito y agradable, donde les atendieron rápidamente, montando una pequeña mesa para ellos dos en un rincón.

—Se ve lleno.

—Por eso quería llegar pronto. Es un restaurante muy conocido aquí en Bucarest y suelen quedarse sin sitio los fines de semana.

—Es un sitio bonito —confirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te importa si pido yo en lugar de elegir a la carta? Hay varios platos muy ricos, típicos de la gastronomía rumana, que me gustaría que probases.

—Eres el anfitrión, tú mandas.

Tonks descubrió que era fácil hablar con Charlie. No es que hubiese sido difícil en los días de atrás, pero sus conversaciones, por lo general, habían sido iniciadas por Teddy o girado alrededor del niño; era la primera vez que ambos estaban a solas, salvo el breve episodio viendo la película la noche anterior, y le había dado un poco de miedo no saber de qué hablar.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían un sentido del humor similar. Charlie le contó anécdotas de su infancia y de lo que había sido crecer con tantos hermanos, cuando ella le había confirmado que era hija única. Hablaron de su tiempo en Hogwarts, comparando sus experiencias. Tonks le habló las ocurrencias y travesuras de Teddy, que Charlie celebró.

—¿Sigues siendo auror, entonces? —preguntó Charlie cuando llegaron a los postres.

—Sí. Pedí el traslado a oficinas, apenas hago trabajo de campo ya.

—Tiene sentido —asintió él.

—¿Por qué?

—Has vivido una guerra, supongo que no tenías muchas ganas de estar en el centro de la acción en un cuerpo que, al fin y al cabo, es militar.

—Supongo —admitió Tonks, estrujando su servilleta. Decidió que, si quería que las cosas fluyesen entre ellos, debía ser a través de la sinceridad, no de meter secretos bajo la alfombra—. Realmente, no soporté la idea de que pudiese ocurrirme algo a mí también y que Teddy se quedase solo.

—Entiendo —comprendió Charlie.

—Cuando avisaron de la batalla de Hogwarts… Yo también quería ir. Hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor para Teddy. Pero Remus insistió. Supongo que me creía inmortal en ese momento.

—Es un defecto común a toda la juventud.

—Remus era mucho más reflexivo. Pensaba antes de actuar. Era valiente como pocos y muy hábil. Creo que, a pesar de saber lo que nos jugábamos, él…

Se le quebró la voz y se calló, agachando la cabeza, sin saber cómo continuar, pensando súbitamente que recordar a tu marido muerto no era la mejor manera de conducir una conversación que había acabado tomando los visos de cita romántica.

—Lo conocí —murmuró Charlie al cabo de unos segundos.

—Creía que sólo lo habías conocido de vista. —Tonks levantó la cabeza.

Había estado concentrada en su servilleta todo ese rato. Seguía siendo un tema difícil de hablar, pero no se había planteado que Charlie y Remus se hubiesen conocido. Sabía que este había estado en la Orden del Fénix, porque Harry lo había mencionado alguna vez, pero nunca había coincidido con él.

—Sí, así es. Dumbledore me reclutó para conseguir aliados extranjeros. Rumanía fue uno de los países que más sufrió la presencia de Grindelwald, era importante que el apoyo a un nuevo señor oscuro no se extendiese. Llegué a la batalla en el último momento, cuando ya había comenzado.

—Debió ser difícil llegar desde aquí.

—El aviso me pilló en Francia. Tuve que aparecerme en varias casas francas de camino. Eso hizo que pudiese ir avisando a quienes residían allí. Reuní a todos los que pude antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

—Suena… heroico.

—Eso dijeron desde el Ministerio —resopló Charlie, quitándole importancia—. Querían darme una Orden de Merlín y un cargo en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Yo no me sentí heroico. Como tú, sólo quería un mundo mejor para mi familia, un mundo donde nadie temiese por su vida.

—Remus peleó por Teddy. Por Harry. Dumbledore decía que el amor vencería a Voldemort. Remus entregó todo su amor… Si al menos yo hubiese estado allí…

—Voldemort habría sido vencido igual. No puedes culparte por eso.

—¿Lo viste? —Sintió la necesidad de preguntarle.

—Hablé con él, incluso. Estaba al cargo de la defensa de una de las torres. Tenía un grupo detrás de él, ayudándole. Varios de los estudiantes de Slytherin que habían sido evacuados, regresaron. Él estaba organizándolos, dándoles tareas. Los muros temblaban bajo los ataques de los gigantes. Me vio y me dijo que fuese al otro extremo, que afianzara la torre. Gracias a eso, la estructura aguantó. Si él no hubiese visto aquello, habríamos peleado contra los mortífagos y habríamos muerto aplastados por los escombros.

Sin poder contenerse más, Tonks estrujó la servilleta entre sus manos y una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Charlie se inclinó hacia adelante y se la enjugó con una caricia. Dejó su mano allí posada.

—Lo siento, no debí haberte hablado de ello. —Retiró la mano, pero Tonks la agarró y se la llevó de nuevo a la mejilla, sintiendo cómo la consolaba.

—Está bien —musitó cuando el nudo de su garganta dejó de estrangularla—. Tengo que aprender a hablar de ello.

—Podemos volver a casa, si no te sientes con ánimos para salir —le propuso Charlie amablemente.

—No. Me ha… me ha gustado lo que me has contado, Charlie. Se ha sentido bien. Lo siento, a veces soy un poco llorona.

—Llorar es bueno.

—Muchas gracias, Charlie. Por todo. Por invitarnos a mí y a Teddy aquí, por tratarnos tan bien, por contarme esto de Remus…

—No hay que darlas. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Seguro. Lo estoy pasando muy bien, aunque no lo haya parecido en los últimos minutos. ¿Y tú?

—Estoy disfrutando mucho con tu compañía. Seguiré haciéndolo aunque decidas que nos vayamos a casa.

Charlie la miraba con aquella sonrisa que hacía que su interior se derritiese. Le correspondió antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía y este ensanchó la sonrisa. No le había mentido. Hablar de Remus se había sentido doloroso, porque su recuerdo estaba ahí, pero también terapéutico.

Consideró la última frase de Charlie, consciente de que estaba sobreanalizando, como le había advertido Draco que no debía hacer. Decidió que, si Draco tenía razón, las cosas debían seguir su curso.

—Sigamos con los planes.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar?

—A ser posible en un sitio tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto en el bulevar.

Charlie acertó con el pub mágico. La música sonaba a un volumen razonable y había espacio de sobra para estar. Él pidió una cerveza muggle y ella un cóctel realizado con ingredientes de origen mágico que no había probado en la vida. Buscaron un rincón donde pudieron dejar las bebidas apoyadas en un saliente de la pared junto a sus cazadoras.

Tonks empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Sonaba rock, algo que siempre le había gustado y, durante unos segundos, se dejó llevar. Cuando abrió los ojos, sorprendió a Charlie mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa divertida.

—No recordaba que tú también podías hacerlo —le dijo, alzando la voz lo justo para ser oído.

—¿Qué? —Charlie señaló su pelo. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, notó que había cambiado de peinado a una cresta y, de esa manera omnisciente que utilizaba para hacer cambios en su cuerpo, supo que había cambiado del violeta oscuro que solía utilizar, una versión más apagada que la de Teddy, a rosa fuerte—. Sí, él lo heredó de mí.

—Pero no te había visto usarlo.

—Suelo controlarlo mejor que él, que todavía es pequeño. Pero sólo tengo que concentrarme.

Lo hizo, cambiando la forma de sus pómulos y nariz antes de devolverlos a su estado original. Charlie soltó una carcajada divertida, alabándola.

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. Te sienta bien ese peinado y ese color. Con el otro eres guapa, pero con este estás espectacular.

Decidió no decirle que era la primera vez en años que el color de su pelo cambiaba espontáneamente, como el de Teddy. Sonrió complacida, levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza y dejó que el ritmo la invadiese, bailando.


	9. Dejar que todo fluya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie y Tonks están pasándolo bien y deciden seguir la noche en otro lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Escenas sexuales explícitas.

No se habían movido del local. Había llegado más gente, pero no la suficiente como para sentirse agobiada. La primera consumición había dado lugar a un par más. Tonks sentía que el alcohol corría por sus venas, desinhibiéndola. Charlie se había acercado a ella, tímidamente al principio, intentando compartir el baile. Se movía de manera torpe, pero vio en sus ojos el mismo deseo que ella sentía, así que, con una iniciativa que no sabía bien de dónde salía, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndole e intentando marcarle el ritmo.

Charlie la correspondió con una sonrisa feroz que la hizo derretirse. En sus ojos seguía viendo la amabilidad y la ternura que la habían encandilado durante esos días, pero también ese brillo salvaje que le hacía fijarse en él dos veces. Bailaron juntos durante un rato. Las manos de Charlie se volvieron más atrevidas, bajando de la espalda hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

Tonks se mordió los labios y esto hizo que la sonrisa de Charlie se tornase más salvaje. Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo y decidió abandonarse a la sensación. Cerró los ojos. Las manos de Charlie bajaron más abajo, acunándole las nalgas con cuidado antes de dar un pequeño apretón.

—Tu pelo se ha puesto verde fosforito antes de pasar a rojo—comentó Charlie con voz divertida.

—Me pasa cuando algo me gusta mucho. Cambia a un color que destaca antes de ponerse rojo.

—Pensaba que lo controlabas tú.

—La mayoría del tiempo, sí. A veces, si una sensación es muy poderosa o una emoción es muy fuerte, lo hace por sí solo.

—Me gusta ser una emoción muy fuerte.

—Lo eres, Charlie Weasley.

—Genial, porque tú también lo eres para mí.

Charlie se inclinó sobre ella. Tonks pasó los brazos por detrás de su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su media melena rojiza. Se había preguntado cómo se sentía desde que Teddy había hundido las manos ahí cuando este lo cargaba, y ahora descubrió que era un cabello áspero y grueso, como a ella le gustaba. Se preguntó si el resto del vello de su cuerpo sería igual de pelirrojo.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron, una chispa de excitación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, enviando oleadas de placer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Gimió contra los labios de Charlie, que los abrió invadiéndole la boca con la lengua. Ella lo recibió gustosa, apretándose contra él, sintiendo sus manos acariciándole el culo, frotando el cuerpo contra los músculos que se escondían bajo su ropa.

Unos segundos después, Charlie bajó la intensidad del beso, dejando de llenarle la boca con la lengua y acariciándole la suya suavemente. Cuando la retiró, Tonks aprovechó para ser ella quien probase el sabor amargo de la cerveza muggle en la boca de él, en un beso más cadencioso.

Se separaron, sin soltarse. Charlie esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecho, y Tonks suspiró de placer.

—¿Está bien para ti?

—Está genial, Charlie.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, besándolo durante horas. Sólo hacían pausas para hablarse al oído, intentando levantar el volumen de voz lo justo para oírse sin ser escuchados.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en un momento dado, entre beso y beso.

No necesitó explicarle más, Charlie contestó inmediatamente.

—No lo sé. Me gustaste, simplemente. Eres muy guapa, ¿sabes?

—¿Sólo fue físico? —le pinchó, mordisqueándole la oreja.

—Al principio, sí. Pero para mí no es suficiente. Harry y Draco me hablaron mucho de ti durante las Navidades.

—Tendré que asesinarlos por ello.

—No lo hagas. Sólo contestaban a mis preguntas. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Sé que conversamos poco tiempo, pero me llamaste la atención y quería saber más.

—Cuéntame más.

—Me gustó que te acordaras de mi crup.

—Al que, por cierto, todavía no hemos visto.

—Vive en la reserva, pero no hemos llegado a acercarnos a la zona de las cabañas de los domadores. Están dentro del bosque.

—Suena a un sitio bonito para ser un crup.

—Lo es. Estuve pensando en ti durante semanas —continuó Charlie, retomando la conversación—. No sabía cómo hacer para hablar contigo, sólo que me apetecía mucho. Estuve a punto de escribirte un par de veces, pero no me atreví. Pensé que ibas a tomarme por un imbécil.

—Seguramente lo habría hecho.

Tonks le sujetó por las mejillas, besándole. Siendo sincera consigo misma, probablemente no lo habría tomado por un imbécil. Teddy se había pasado todo aquel tiempo hablando del tío Charlie que lo llevaría a ver dragones. Ella se había sentido desilusionada porque creía que no iba a cumplir su promesa, pero cuando Charlie apareció en la chimenea, ella ya había aceptado incluso antes de oír la propuesta.

En sus brazos, escuchando de Charlie lo mucho que le había gustado al verla, saber que él también había anhelado ese contacto que había ido naciendo dentro de ella y que había sabido esperar pacientemente hasta que ella había estado preparada para dárselo, la reconfortó.

—Gracias por cumplir tu promesa con Teddy.

—A los niños hay que enseñarles a cumplir sus promesas —dijo Charlie, quitándole importancia.

—Muchos adultos sólo lo hacen para que se calle y a él le duele.

—Como le dolería a cualquier persona. —Draco siempre decía algo parecido—. Gracias a ti por acceder a venir, por estar aquí ahora.

—No digas tonterías.

—Tonks… —Charlie dudó, lamiéndose el labio inferior y luego mordiéndoselo. Adivinó qué era lo que quería decirle y su estómago le dio un vuelco—. ¿Te parecería bien si fuésemos a un hotel a pasar el resto de la noche? Teddy está bien cuidado, yo estoy muy a gusto contigo y no sé si tú…

—Sí. —La negativa había bailado en su mente durante una brevísima fracción de segundo mientras Charlie formulaba la pregunta. «Debes ser feliz», susurró Remus en su oído derecho. «Deja que fluya lo que tenga que fluir», dijo Draco en su oído izquierdo—. Me encantaría —confirmó.

Se pusieron los abrigos y, cogiéndose de la mano, caminaron varios cientos de metros hasta llegar a la recepción de un hotel en medio del bulevar. Charlie le pidió su documentación y se encargó de las gestiones con la recepcionista. Mientras subían las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio, Tonks sintió aquella sensación de anticipación en su estómago. Sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera escapada romántica, se rio, frotándose contra Charlie cuando este la estampó contra una pared, devorándole la boca con ansia.

Entraron en la habitación. Era sencilla, y estaba bien decorada, en tonos neutros. Charlie cerró tras ella y se acercó abrazándola por detrás y besándola el cuello.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Tonks se giró, desconcertada. No había esperado esa pregunta. Había dado por hecho que, al pedirle ir a un hotel, Charlie estaría pensando en que se acostasen juntos, pero de repente no estaba tan segura.

—Quiero decir que podemos hacer lo que desees o en la forma que más te apetezca. A lo mejor no es el momento más oportuno, pero no he tenido demasiadas parejas. No es que tenga mucha experiencia en esto, así que no quiero forzarte a nada.

—Yo llevo muchos años de desentreno —resopló Tonks, que no pensaba que hablar de ello fuese incómodo o inoportuno. De hecho, pasado el desconcierto inicial, apreció que Charlie se hubiese tomado la molestia de preguntarle—. ¿De verdad puedo poner condiciones?

—Claro. Y límites. Sólo llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras. —Le miró a los ojos, buscando duda o decepción en ellos, pero sólo vio un deseo indomable y ternura detrás de ese brillo fiero.

—Podemos… ¿podemos sólo dejarlo fluir?

—Perfecto.

Tonks volvió a besarle. Charlie llevó las manos a su culo, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón. Ella hizo lo mismo, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el pantalón y metiendo la otra bajo la camiseta para acariciarle la espalda, piel con piel. Charlie se separó un momento de ella, que intentó atraparle mordiéndole el labio inferior, y se quitó la camiseta.

—Mejor así —aprobó Tonks, acariciándole los pectorales, sintiendo su piel bajo sus dedos y volviendo a atrapar el labio de Charlie entre sus dientes antes de meterle la lengua en la boca.

—Te gusta morder, ¿eh? —preguntó Charlie cuando se apartó, con una sonrisa pícara. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pero este se la subió, haciéndole mirarle a los ojos—. Nunca me han mordido hasta ahora, pero me ha encantado. Muérdeme.

No le respondió, pasó los brazos por detrás de la espalda de Charlie, apretándole contra ella y mordiéndole los labios, besándole, devorándole.

Al principio había pensado que, tras tantos años en los que en su cama solo entraban sus dedos, y sólo cuando recordaba a Remus, la escena se parecería más a las de las novelas románticas que había leído durante los veranos de su adolescencia. Cuando Charlie le había propuesto ir a un hotel, su imaginación había ubicado una escena de Charlie deslizándose encima de ella, despacio, mirándole a los ojos.

En cambio, los dos estaban de pie en medio de la habitación, besándose con más ímpetu que antes. Charlie había empezado a corresponder a la agresividad de su beso, chocando sus dientes contra los de ella, mordiéndole el labio también, abandonándolos para lamerle el cuello, succionando hasta que la oía gemir.

Charlie y ella habían conectado. Primero visualmente, atrayéndose mutuamente. Luego con la conversación, el humor, su forma de comportarse con su hijo, con ella, su ternura. Y ahora físicamente. No la iba a tratar como a una princesa. Lo aceptó agradecida. El breve tiempo que había estado con Remus, este se había desvivido por ella, por complacerla, por compensarla, como entendía ahora con la perspectiva del tiempo, por todo lo que creía que no podía darle. Había sido un hombre tranquilo y afable, donde el salvajismo sólo se atisbaba detrás de las pupilas, transformado en determinación.

Remus había sido fuego, pero uno que arde tranquilo, controlado, que puede quemar si metes la mano. Charlie, en cambio, era una hoguera explosiva, que explotaba los rescoldos, enviando chispas al aire, calentando, ardiendo sin control, deseando consumir, ardiente. Comprendió que era justo lo que necesitaba. Poder limitar a Remus en su compartimento, convivir con su recuerdo y crear otros nuevos con otras personas, unos que le despertasen otras sensaciones, otras vivencias.

Charlie le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole otro gemido, que empezaron a sonar desesperados. Sin pensarlo, atacó el cuello del chico, chupándolo antes de morder cautelosamente. Un suspiro de placer le animó a morder de nuevo, más fuerte. Charlie gimió, apretando más sus nalgas, llevándolas contra él moviendo las caderas. Pudo sentir su erección, presionada por el vaquero, frotándose contra ella, excitándola más.

Bajó hasta el hombro, mordiéndole en la clavícula, sintiendo cómo tensaba los músculos y volvía a frotarse contra ella. Le acarició los pectorales, deseando tener tiempo de acariciar todas aquellas cicatrices, pero demasiado apremiada por el deseo. Volvió a la garganta, lamiéndole el cuello con deseo. Besó el punto donde sus clavículas se unían, formando un hueco, antes de volver a alzar la cabeza y besarle. Charlie la recibió con ansia, metiendo una de sus manos por dentro de su camisa, como ella había hecho antes.

Sintió que la otra mano abandonaba su culo y gimió con frustración contra la boca de Charlie, pero este la regresó rápidamente, introduciéndola por dentro de la cintura con esfuerzo debido a lo ajustados que eran. Se apresuró a bajar las manos, entre ellos, y desabrocharlos, para darle sitio. Charlie buscó la gomilla de su ropa interior y metió la mano, acariciándole el culo, esta vez piel con piel. Sus dedos tenían un tacto rugoso, áspero, pero agradable, recorriendo su columna vertebral hasta el cierre del sujetador y volviendo hasta la cintura; acariciando su nalga izquierda, apretándola entre sus dedos antes de volver a pasar las yemas, consoladoras. Abrió la mano todo lo que pudo, intentando abarcar todo su culo, resiguiendo con el dedo corazón la línea que separaba los glúteos.

Todavía con la mano en el botón de su pantalón, Tonks se bajó la cremallera, aflojándolo lo más posible, y buscó el cierre de los de Charlie, sacando rápidamente todos los botones que pudo sin arrancarlos. Antes de pasar las manos hacia atrás buscó su pene, tentativa, frotándolo con la palma unos segundos antes de meter las manos por debajo del calzoncillo para acariciarle el culo también.

Charlie gimió contra su boca cuando le rozó la polla, mordiéndole la lengua suavemente en el beso. Tonks puso sus manos en las nalgas de Charlie, sintiéndolas prietas y fuertes. Comprendió que había tenido razón en su valoración cuando lo vio sin camiseta. A pesar de que sus músculos no estaban exageradamente marcados, sí estaban definidos y eran muy fuertes. Paseó las manos de arriba abajo.

—¿Está bien? —Sabía que había hombres que no les gustaba tanto que les tocasen el culo.

—Me encanta —jadeó Charlie contra su boca—. Me encanta, ¿y a ti?

—Me estoy volviendo loca —afirmó Tonks, mordiéndole la barbilla, atrapando de nuevo su boca, pensando que no se iba a cansar de hacerlo nunca. Más segura, volvió a apretarle las nalgas, separándoselas, acariciándole en el hueco que se abría entre ellas, clavándole las uñas, sintiendo bajo sus dedos que estaban cubiertas por un espeso vello.

Charlie sacó las manos de su ropa y se apartó unos centímetros, desabotonándole la blusa. Ella le ayudó, parando de acariciarle para desabrocharse el sujetador, dejando caer las prendas de ropa. Charlie le dio media vuelta, situándola delante de él. Sintiendo el calor de su pecho en la espalda cuando se pegó a ella, notó que volvía a devorarle el cuello con ansia, mientras con sus manos la abrazaba por la cintura, recorriendo en una caricia suave su abdomen.

—Las tetas… —le pidió Tonks en un gimoteo lastimero.

No había terminado de pedirlo cuando los dedos de Charlie ya estaban acariciando en suaves círculos las aureolas, las yemas pulsando sobre los pezones con suavidad, rozándolos, sopesando las tetas en las palmas, alzándolas y volviéndolas a bajar levemente. Suspiró, pero sus manos abandonaron su cuerpo. Oyó el sonido de los pantalones de Charlie cayendo al suelo y le sintió moverse, sacando las piernas. Dos golpes secos le avisaron de que se había descalzado para conseguirlo.

Sus manos se pusieron en la cintura de los suyos, empujándolos hacia abajo, pero eran más ajustados y no cayeron. Se apresuró a agacharse, sacándoselos de los tobillos, tirando de ellos y quitándose los botines y los calcetines en el mismo movimiento. Detrás de ella, Charlie también se removió, pero no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Se incorporó, intentando darse media vuelta, pero Charlie la atrapó, rodeándola de nuevo con la cintura y pegándola a su pecho.

—Déjame disfrutar así un poco más, por favor —le ronroneó Charlie en el oído.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Tonks, provocadora.

—Sólo sube los brazos.

Le obedeció, sujetándose con los dedos en el largo cabello de Charlie, intentando no tirar demasiado fuerte. Este volvió a pasear los dedos por su abdomen, suavemente. Empujándola contra él, la hizo pegarse a su cuerpo. Notó la presión de su polla, dura y húmeda, contra las bragas y la base de su espalda. Al mover las caderas contra su culo, sintió cómo se frotaba contra la tela y su glande goteaba, manchándole justo encima de la cinturilla de la ropa interior.

Charlie subió las manos de nuevo hacia sus senos, volviendo a acariciarlas como unos segundos antes, agachando la cabeza y lamiéndole el cuello, succionando tan fuerte que estaba segura que al día siguiente tendría marcas. No le importó. Restregó el culo contra la polla de Charlie, intentando excitarle más, contenta cuando obtuvo un gemido en respuesta.

Dejando la mano izquierda en su pecho, Charlie deslizó la otra a través de su tripa, jugueteando con el lacito de sus bragas justo antes de introducir sus dedos debajo y enterrarlos en el vello púbico, enredándolos y tironeando de ellos, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, los hombros, acariciándole el pecho. Cuando sus dedos por fin encontraron los labios mayores, hundiéndose con facilidad debido a la humedad que ya empapaba sus bragas, gimió aliviada por el contacto.

—¿Quieres que siga así o cambiamos? —murmuró Charlie con voz ronca. Se estremeció al sentir la vibración de su garganta, el aliento de su boca y asintió rápidamente—. De acuerdo —dijo con fiereza y mordiéndole el hombro—. Me encantas. Eres maravillosa. Quiero que te derritas en mis manos.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Tonks, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Charlie buscaban los labios menores, separándolos gentilmente, acariciando desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de su vagina, suavemente, sin apretar. Localizó su clítoris, acariciándolo en círculos con uno de sus dedos, intensificando su placer al rozarlo directamente, deslizando el resto de los dedos arriba y abajo—. No pares ahora, por favor.

—No voy a parar. Sólo dime qué necesitas y yo lo haré. —Charlie volvió a besar su cuello, lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisquearle el hombro. Le pellizcó el pezón antes de pasar los dedos por encima de él, consolándola con una caricia.

—Otra vez… —jadeó Tonks.

Charlie volvió a pellizcar el pezón antes de cubrirlo con la palma de su mano y masajear el pecho. Cuando Tonks gimió de placer, volvió a pellizcar, arrancándole otro grito de deleite, y sintió cómo las primeras oleadas del orgasmo comenzaban a llegar.

—Frótate —le exigió Tonks, perdiendo las últimas sílabas de la palabra en un gemido largo. Charlie la obedeció. Se agarró con una mano a su nuca, haciendo que la frente de Charlie chocase contra su cabeza y con la otra, a la mano que todavía mantenía en su pecho—. Estoy a punto —sollozó.

—Eres preciosa —murmuraba Charlie entre besos y lametones a su cuello—. Me gusta verte, me encanta oírte, me pone muchísimo tocarte.

Otro pellizco en su pezón, los dedos deslizándose rápidamente sobre sus labios vaginales, el dedo sobre el clítoris moviéndose en círculos tranquilos, rozándolo y despertando chispas eléctricas cada vez que lo hacía, sus dientes y su lengua acariciándole el cuello. Las oleadas de placer de su cuerpo se incrementaron, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran. Gimió más alto, sollozando, sintiendo que el placer le recorría la columna vertebral y le hacía temblar el cuerpo entero.

Un dique de emoción estalló dentro de su pecho y notó lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras seguía gimiendo, apretando los párpados en un estallido de color blanco, entregándose totalmente a la sensación que embargaba su cuerpo, fundiéndola por dentro, tan añorada como olvidada, hasta un punto casi doloroso, pero sobre todo placentero. Tonks apretó los muslos, atrapando la mano de Charlie con tanta fuerza que le impedía moverla, durante los últimos espasmos del orgasmo, jadeando.

Cuando la sensación de placer se retiró de su cuerpo lentamente, dejándola en un agradable éxtasis, aflojó todos los músculos que tenía en tensión, soltando a Charlie, que la sostuvo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, afianzándola contra su cuerpo. Este se quedó inmóvil, dándole tiempo para que se recuperase.

—¿Ha estado bien? —murmuró Charlie en su oído.

—Genial —suspiró Tonks, incapaz de decir nada más.


	10. Sólo déjate llevar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del capítulo anterior, Tonks y Charlie siguen en la habitación del hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Escenas sexuales explícitas.

Tonks todavía sentía la polla de Charlie presionando contra ella, dura y goteante. Se relajó contra su cuerpo, reclinando la cabeza en el hombro de Charlie, recuperando la respiración.

—Pensé que decías que no tenías experiencia —murmuró, divertida, con los ojos cerrados.

—Dije que no tenía mucha experiencia —matizó Charlie, riendo contra su oreja antes de besarle el cuello—. Pero algo sí. ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

Tonks se dio media vuelta en sus brazos. Subiéndose sobre los pies descalzos de Charlie, poniendo las manos en sus mejillas, notando la barba de varios días, pelirroja, le besó, esta vez más cadenciosamente, sin tanta necesidad. Este hizo un sonido con la garganta, complacido, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. Tonks se apretó contra él antes de separar los labios.

—Esto no ha terminado, ¿no? —susurró Tonks, frotándose contra la polla de Charlie—. Vamos a encargarnos de esto.

—Has llorado —murmuró Charlie, pasando el dedo pulgar por su mejilla, secándola—. Yo pensé…

—No seas idiota. Llevaba años sin sentir algo así. Desde… —No terminó la frase, comprendiendo que, aunque fuese natural hablar de ello, no deseaba hacerlo en ese momento—. Fue una emoción muy fuerte, indescriptible. No son de tristeza, ni dolor, ni nada parecido.

—Por un momento pensé que había hecho algo mal.

—Me has devuelto algo importante a mi vida. Algo que había anhelado y no sabía que echaba de menos, Charlie.

—¿Está todo bien, entonces?

—Por mí, está perfecto. Yo quiero seguir. Quiero tocarte a ti como me has tocado a mí.

—Eso suena muy bien —ronroneó Charlie contra sus labios.

Tonks paseó las manos por su pecho, hundiendo los dedos en los rizos pelirrojos de Charlie, descendiendo hacia abajo, siguiendo con las yemas la línea roja de pelo que llevaba hasta la mata de su pubis, que tironeó, sintiendo cómo su pene daba un respingo y golpeaba contra su mano.

—Vamos a la cama —le propuso Tonks, girándose, caminando hacia ella e inclinándose en lo que esperaba que fuese algo seductor, para quitarse las bragas y dejarlas a un lado. No llegó a terminar de sacar el segundo tobillo cuando sintió las manos de Charlie en su culo, apartando sus nalgas y masajeándolas. Se quedó quieta, disfrutando la caricia y sintiendo que volvía a excitarse. Notó el roce de su polla, muy leve, percibiendo que Charlie se retiraba acto seguido, dudando—. Puedes hacerlo —le indicó en voz baja, deseándolo.

—Si… —susurró Charlie, dando un paso hacia delante de nuevo, apartándole las nalgas de nuevo, colocando su polla entre ellas y haciendo que su culo la atrapase antes de moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, masturbándose así durante unos segundos. Cuando volvió a apartarse, Tonks se incorporó, dejando las bragas en el suelo y se dio media vuelta—. Gracias.

—Las que tú tienes —Tonks le guiñó el ojo pícaramente, intentando imprimir segundas intenciones a la frase.

Tonks se sentó en la cama, culebreando hacia atrás, extendiendo invitadora una mano que Charlie aceptó rápidamente, caminando de rodillas sobre el colchón, tumbándose encima de ella.

—Espera —le pidió Tonks—. Has estado todo el tiempo detrás de mí. Yo también quiero verte y tocarte.

Charlie asintió, retrocediendo hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas, expectante. Tonks se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, cruzando las piernas, lamiéndose los labios, antes de extender las manos hacia los pectorales de Charlie, acariciándolos con calma. Este suspiró, mirándola atento, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Está disfrutó del tacto de la cicatriz que cruzaba al lado de la tetilla.

—Un ejemplar joven —le explicó Charlie con la voz teñida de deseo—. Me arañó cuando intentaba liberarle del cepo de un cazador furtivo.

Tonks asintió, pasando la otra mano por la quemadura del hombro, siguiendo el borde rugoso.

—La bola de fuego china que vimos ayer. Apenas me rozó, afortunadamente. Aunque la mitad de mi pelo ardió.

La mancha que había visto en su cadera llegaba hasta el comienzo del muslo, estrechándose. La sintió caliente bajo sus dedos.

—La colacuerno húngara a la que se enfrentó Harry en Hogwarts. La cabrona se vengó dos semanas después. El golpe de la cola me clavó algo de veneno, por eso ha quedado esa marca.

Tonks tragó saliva, consciente de que estaba a punto de llegar a la única parte que estaba mirando desde hacía unos segundos. Se demoró con los dedos, rozando muy levemente los pelos de su escroto antes de agarrarlo y acunarlo. Un suspiro de Charlie la animó y movió los testículos en su mano, jugando con ellos y disfrutando de su tacto sedoso.

Extendió la otra mano hacia su polla. Deslizó la punta de los dedos suavemente por el tronco y Charlie volvió a hacer vibrar la garganta con ese gruñido que antes había llegado hasta el interior de sus bragas. Rodeó el tronco con las manos, firmemente.

—¿Cómo te gusta? —le preguntó Tonks, interesada, a pesar de que, salvo que él lo prefiriese, no estaba en sus planes que se corriese masturbándole.

—Me gusta apretado, lento al principio. Yo suelo pasar el dedo por… —Tonks deslizó el pulgar por el frenillo, adivinándolo, y Charlie se interrumpió para volver a gruñir—. Justo, sí.

—¿Qué más? —Se sentía fascinada por las reacciones que estaba provocando en él, similares a las que ella había sentido un rato antes.

—Si tengo lubricante o ha salido suficiente líquido pre seminal, acaricio la punta con la palma de las manos. Si no, simplemente muevo la mano, intentando no tirar demasiado hacia abajo y no rozar en seco.

Tonks asintió, retirando la mano de sus testículos y llevándola a su vagina. Charlie la miró, intrigado, mientras deslizaba los dedos a través de sus labios vaginales, notando que volvía a estar lubricada por lo excitante de la situación. Se masturbó a sí misma, conteniendo un suspiro cuando vio que Charlie se mordía el labio sin apartar la vista de ella, sintiéndose realmente atractiva en ese momento.

Cuando creyó que sus dedos estarían lo suficientemente húmedos, retiró la mano, reprimiendo un gemido de frustración y llevándola hacia el glande de Charlie, lubricándolo, antes de pasar la palma, moviendo la otra mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masturbándole. Charlie empujó con las caderas hacia arriba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tras unos pocos segundos, paró. Frotándole el glande con suavidad todavía, se inclinó hacia adelante. Charlie había vuelto a mirarla, expectante, mordiéndose el labio cuando le rozó el pezón y se lo pellizcó. Su pene dio un respingo dentro de su otra mano.

—¿Querías que te mordiese? —preguntó Tonks sonriendo, satisfecha por cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo de Charlie a las mismas sensaciones que él la había provocado antes.

—Sí… —susurró Charlie, sonando suplicante.

Tonks se incorporó, quedando de rodillas ante él, disfrutando un segundo más de la visión de él esperando pacientemente, con el pene tan duro que apenas oscilaba, una pequeña gota transparente deslizándose sobre su tronco.

Inclinándose, le besó. Charlie levantó los brazos, supuso que para abrazarla, pero le cogió de los antebrazos con fuerza, sujetándose en ellos para mantener el equilibrio. Le besó durante varios minutos, incrementando la velocidad poco a poco, comenzando a mordisquearle la lengua cada vez que la metía en su boca, tirando de su labio inferior cuando se separaba a coger aire, lamiendo los restos de saliva que se le escapaban por la comisura.

Le besó el cuello, despidiéndose de él con un pequeño mordisco. Luego hundió los dientes en el hombro, como había hecho antes y Charlie gimió con fuerza, siseando de placer. Agachándose lo más que pudo, llegó a sus pezones. Primero los besó, terminando con una pequeña succión. Los lamió con la punta de la lengua, provocando que se pusieran duros. Charlie había empujado las caderas sin querer, señal que interpretó como una invitación.

Puso los dientes con cuidado, presionando el pezón suavemente, atento a los sonidos que emitía Charlie. Mordió, intentando no aplicar mucha fuerza, y Charlie gimió con fuerza. Repitió con el otro pezón, un poco más fuerte.

—No más que eso —susurró Charlie. Tonks asintió, lamiéndole para consolarle, igual que él había hecho con sus caricias tras pellizcarle—. ¿Otra vez?

—Las que quieras.

Lo repitió tres veces, tantas como Charlie le pidió, mordiendo con cuidado y lamiendo acto seguido, intentando contrastar el dolor con el placer, para que disfrutase de la sensación. Se incorporó cuando Charlie no lo volvió a pedir. Este la miraba con los ojos empañados de placer, una sonrisa torcida en la cara que le daba ese aspecto fiero que tanto le gustaba, y la respiración agitada.

—Eso ha sido muy bueno —le aseguró Charlie.

—A mí también me ha gustado. ¿Tienes condones? —preguntó. Charlie asintió, pero parecía preocupado.

—Estoy a punto de terminar y apenas me has tocado. Yo pensé que esto era porque lo preferías a lo otro y, además hace mucho que no estoy así con alguien…

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo? —preguntó, cortando el balbuceo nervioso de Charlie.

—Ahora mismo es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Pero no voy a poder aguantar mucho —argumentó Charlie con voz ansiosa.

—Yo también lo deseo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Está bien para mí.

Tonks se volvió a tumbar, colocándose las almohadas tras la espalda para elevarse un poco y estar más cómoda, extendiendo las piernas a ambos lados de sus rodillas.

—Vamos —le invitó.

—Intentaré durar lo más posible —le prometió Charlie, levantándose de la cama para sacar un preservativo del bolsillo del pantalón.

—Charlie. —Este se detuvo, con el envoltorio en la mano, mirándola—. No pasa nada si no llego esta vez, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo disfrutarlo aunque no tenga un orgasmo y deseo hacerlo como no te haces una idea. Simplemente, déjate llevar, sin presiones.

—Sin presiones —repitió Charlie, tragando saliva.

—Sólo saborea la sensación, deja que todo fluya. Quiero que disfrutes tanto como he hecho yo antes.

—Te aseguro que he disfrutado con todo lo que hemos hecho.

—Lo sé. Yo también. Pero ahora te toca dejarte llevar a ti, como antes me he dejado llevar yo.

—De acuerdo —asintió Charlie.

Abrió el envoltorio con manos temblorosas, se colocó el preservativo con cuidado sobre la punta del pene y lo desenrollo con movimientos más firmes. Parecía nervioso, así que cuando volvió a ponerse de rodillas en la cama lo atrajo hacia sí, pasando las manos por su espalda, besándole despacio, intentando que se relajara.

—Relájate y disfruta —susurró Tonks en su oído, lamiéndole la oreja—. Te has preocupado de mí, me has ayudado a buscar mi placer primero —no sabía si estaba funcionando, pero continuó—, esta noche ha sido maravillosa, Charlie, me has dado algo muy importante para mí. No importa qué pase mañana, no importa qué pase dentro de un rato, ahora sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por las sensaciones hasta correrte.

Charlie volvió a besarla, tomando esta vez él la iniciativa. Notó que sus brazos parecían más firmes y que su beso era más cadencioso que antes, así que supuso que había surtido efecto hablarle. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su espalda, haciendo que sus uñas, demasiado cortas, se clavaran cuando llegó al final, al borde de los glúteos. Se incorporó un poco con la excusa de besarlo más profundamente, para agarrarle el culo con ambas manos y apretárselo.

—De acuerdo, voy a ello —susurró Charlie, con voz mucho más segura que unos segundos antes.

—Todo tuyo —le recordó Tonks.

Charlie introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos, sosteniéndose sólo con su brazo izquierdo. Tonks sintió el glande de su pene deslizarse entre sus labios menores. Charlie repitió el movimiento varias veces, muy similar al que había realizado antes con sus manos. Tonks suspiró, sintiendo que se excitaba.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Charlie con la voz ronca por el deseo. Tonks asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio cuando volvió a hacerlo, esta vez sin parar. Fue a decirle de nuevo que era su turno de correrse, pero Charlie se adelantó—: Estoy dejándome llevar. Estoy disfrutando con esto, de verdad. No es para durar más, es porque se siente brutalmente bien.

Tonks vio el deseo contenido en los ojos de Charlie y le creyó. Se alegró de que esté hubiese encontrado una forma de combinar su placer con el suyo propio. Metió la mano también entre ambos, buscándose el clítoris con los dedos y empezando a moverlos, masturbándose al mismo ritmo lento que Charlie estaba imprimiendo a su polla a lo largo de los labios vaginales.

Este empezó a rematar cada movimiento con un ligerísimo empujón que hacía que su glande entrase unos milímetros en la vagina antes de retirarse, de nuevo hacia arriba. Tonks empezó a gemir, sabiendo que no sólo eran los movimientos de sus dedos o de la polla de Charlie lo que estaba provocando su excitación y las oleadas de placer que la embargaban, mucho más sosegadas que el orgasmo anterior, pero que la llenaban igualmente. También era la situación, la intimidad compartida, el hecho de que Charlie había apoyado su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando, como habían acordado.

—Esto es genial, Tonks —gruñó Charlie, más que susurró—. Estoy muy cerca.

—Lo… es… —gimió Tonks, incapaz de vocalizar algo coherente, sintiendo que las oleadas de otro orgasmo volvían a recorrer su cuerpo. No dejó de mover los dedos y Charlie tampoco paró. Con un último suspiro satisfecho, sintió cómo todos sus músculos se relajaban. Usó la mano con la que se había masturbado para llevarla al pezón de Charlie, acariciándolo con el dedo pulgar—. He vuelto a llegar —le informó, suspirando. Había sido un orgasmo menos intenso con respecto al anterior, como la diferencia entre una tormenta de verano y un chaparrón de abril, pero sentía que la había llenado igualmente.

—Eso es… genial… —murmuró Charlie—. Quiero meterla para correrme dentro, ¿te parece bien?

—Quiero que hagas lo que más te guste, Charlie. Déjate llevar.

—Lo estoy… haciendo… —le aseguró. Tonks le miró a los ojos, intentando grabar los detalles de su rostro, sus párpados apretados con fuerza, el jadeo de su voz estrangulada por el placer, los suspiros entrecortados—. Los pezones… por favor…

Tonks se apresuró a obedecer, encantada de que Charlie le estuviese haciendo caso y buscase su propio placer, que fuese capaz de verbalizarlo. Llevó ambas manos de nuevo a sus tetillas, acariciándolas, golpeándolas con los dedos, pellizcándolos.

La polla de Charlie se deslizó en su interior con facilidad gracias a todo lo que había lubricado, llenándola. Charlie gimió con un sonido gutural que vibró en su cabeza, poniendo el brazo, que había estado utilizando para sujetarse el pene, al lado de la cabeza de Tonks, quedándose quieto un momento. Tonks volvió a pellizcarle suavemente los pezones. Charlie acercó los labios, dándola un breve beso en los labios.

—Voy a correrme.

—Hazlo —le animó Tonks—. Córrete para mí, Charlie.

—Voy a correrme para ti —repitió Charlie, jadeando, retirándose despacio, hasta casi sacarla de todo, antes de volver a empujar hasta el fondo.

Repitió el movimiento tres o cuatro veces más, y Tonks disfrutó de los gestos que Charlie hizo con la cara cada vez que se retiraba y volvía a entrar. Se deleitó en los sonidos de placer que este gruñía, en sus gemidos cuando empezó a ir más rápido, las exclamaciones cuando le frotaba los pezones con más fuerza. Se bebió el placer de Charlie, gozando cada uno de las sensaciones que este disfrutaba a través de su rostro y su voz.

Charlie aceleró, convirtiendo el movimiento inicial en un bombeo continuo, entrando y saliendo con tanta fuerza que Tonks se sentía botar sobre la cama cada vez que se retiraba.

—Sigue… sigue… —lo animó Tonks, incorporándose para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja—. No pares, déjate llevar hasta el final.

Las embestidas de Charlie se hicieron erráticas y más fuertes, aplastándola contra el colchón cada vez que empujaba, corriéndose con un gemido audible en la última de ellas, empujando en lo que pareció una acometida sin fin, pues tardó varios segundos en dejar de presionar. Tonks siguió acariciándole, insegura de cuándo debía parar. Charlie suspiró profundamente, quedándose quieto unos segundos antes de moverse un par de veces más, sacando y metiendo la polla lentamente, haciendo un sonido estrangulado con la garganta mientras lo hacía.

—Ha sido la ostia —murmuró Charlie finalmente, moviendo la mano para sujetar el preservativo mientras sacaba el pene de su interior. Tonks movió las manos hacia su espalda, abrazándole y Charlie se dejó caer con cuidado encima de ella—. Gracias, Tonks.

—Gracias a ti también.

Charlie rodó hacia un lado, evitando aplastarla. Le devolvió el abrazo durante unos segundos antes de apartarse con una mirada de disculpa. Se quitó el preservativo, atándolo antes de dejarlo a un lado en el suelo y volverse hacia ella, tendiéndole los brazos de nuevo. Tonks se apresuró a acurrucarse, de una manera similar a la de la noche anterior y a la vez tan diferente. Charlie volvió a suspirar profundamente y empezó a dibujar líneas invisibles con los dedos en su espalda, relajándola.

—Lo has pasado bien. —Había pretendido que fuese una pregunta, pero descubrió que no tenía dudas de que había sido así.

—Muchísimo —reconoció Charlie—. Gracias por dejar que me despreocupase. ¿Tú?

—Hacía años que no disfrutaba de esto.

—Ha sido la ostia —repitió Charlie con una sonrisa, antes de darla otro beso, uno que ya no buscaba encenderlos, sino mimar y cuidar. Tonks le correspondió, sintiendo que la ternura de los dedos de Charlie y sus labios, llenaban otro pequeño hueco de su vida que había echado de menos: la intimidad de dos amantes. Un rato después, Charlie se rindió a la pesadez de sus párpados, vencido por la somnolencia del orgasmo, y ella se dejó acunar en sus brazos, quedándose también dormida.


	11. Al día siguiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks y Charlie despiertan a la mañana siguiente y Tonks necesita conversar con él y dejar algunas cosas claras.

Despertó pocas horas después, sintiendo dolor de cabeza, a pesar de no haberse excedido bebiendo, notando los músculos entumecidos y la mente embotada por la falta de sueño. Estaba de lado, utilizando el brazo de Charlie como almohada, respirando en su hombro, con las piernas entrelazadas en la de él. Charlie estaba bocarriba, acariciándole el pelo con la mano del brazo en el que ella estaba apoyada, despierto.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Tonks.

—Es pronto todavía, pero deberíamos empezar a vestirnos si quieres que desayunemos con Teddy.

—¿Cinco minutos? —pidió, bostezando y levantando la mirada para verle la cara.

—Y media hora —concedió Charlie, moviendo la mano desde el pelo hasta su espalda, volviendo a acariciarla con suavidad—. Sigue rosa.

—Puedo cambiarlo.

—Me gustará sea del color que sea —sonrió Charlie, esbozando una sonrisa sincera—. Sólo me pareció curioso.

—Charlie… —dudó Tonks, sabiendo que era necesario que tuviesen esa conversación antes de salir de la habitación, pero triste al saber que seguramente rompería el momento de intimidad que ambos habían creado durante la noche y que persistía a la luz del nuevo día—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro.

Charlie se incorporó, girándose un poco para poder verla mejor, pero no rompió el contacto con ella. Tonks le miró a los ojos y vio que en ellos había un rastro de incertidumbre, pero también cariño y supo que Draco había estado en lo cierto. Charlie estaría a la altura.

—Estos días he entendido lo importante que es cuidarme a mí misma y ser mi propia prioridad.

—Eso es algo muy bueno.

—Por eso estamos aquí —le admitió Tonks. No sabía cómo decir aquello sin que Charlie creyese que le estaba utilizando de alguna manera para sacarse el recuerdo de Remus, porque no era así. Remus estaría en su corazón toda su vida, quien quisiese estar en él, tendría que compartir el espacio, igual que lo tendría que hacer con Teddy—. Me gustas mucho, Charlie. Muchísimo.

—Tú a mí también —sonrió Charlie, ahora pareciendo un poco más seguro. Supuso que había temido una charla en la que le rechazaba o algo similar. Respiró hondo, intentando memorizar la sonrisa y la mirada de ternura que Charlie le estaba dedicando.

—Pero… no puedo permitirme enamorarme de cualquier persona. Lo siento, quizá debería haberte dicho esto antes de lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero realmente estaba intentando dejarme llevar y no te haces una idea de lo que lo necesitaba.

—Eh, eh. Está bien por mí, Tonks —le tranquilizó Charlie—. Si lo que quieres decir es que quieres que se quede entre estas cuatro paredes, lo entiendo. Ambos lo pasamos bien, yo tampoco hablé contigo sobre mis expectativas antes de hacerlo, así que está bien que hayamos disfrutado sin más compromiso, no tienes por qué presionarte.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Charlie puso la otra mano tras su nuca, mirando al techo, pensativo—. No he tenido ninguna relación estable nunca. Normalmente, nadie me ha gustado tanto como para intentarlo.

—Te entiendo.

—También está mi trabajo. Me apasiona, y reconozco que le dedico más horas de las que debería. Eso no es bueno para la vida romántica.

—Estás aquí ahora.

—Sí, tuve que pararme y reflexionar. Decidir que tenía que empezar a vivir mi vida, no la de mis dragones.

Tonks sonrió, pensando que, al fin y al cabo no eran muy diferentes. Ella había decidido priorizar su felicidad y Charlie, a su manera, había hecho lo mismo. Para ella, Teddy era muy importante. Podía comprender que para alguien como Charlie, su trabajo también lo fuese.

—Tú me gustas —admitió Charlie, con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Por eso estoy aquí ahora. Por eso tomé estos días libres, esperando que pudieseis venir.

—Los dos hemos tenido que realizar nuestra propia introspección —comprendió Tonks.

—No me importaría intentarlo, Tonks, pero no puedo prometerte nada más que eso.

—Me has hecho un regalo precioso, Charlie. Me has devuelto muchas cosas esta noche, cosas que creía enterradas y olvidadas para el resto de mi vida. No hablo del sexo —matizó con gesto serio—. Sí, también está ahí. Hablo de que me has recordado lo que es sentirse hermosa para alguien, vibrar bajo sus dedos, la intimidad compartida, el sentirse querida y deseada, el ser capaz de disfrutar de alguien, de estar dispuesto a enamorarme de nuevo.

—No sabía todo eso. Sólo pensé que te gustaba igual que me gustabas a mí. No imaginaba…

—Todos llevamos nuestra mochila detrás, ¿verdad? Tú la tuya y yo la mía.

—Supongo que así es.

—La diferencia es que una de mis mochilas tiene nombre, la quiero con locura y tengo que priorizar su bienestar por encima de todo, Charlie.

—¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Teddy?

—No podría haber estado contigo si no le hubieses tratado como le has tratado. Ha sido muy importante para mí que hayas tenido en cuenta que está ahí, que es mi hijo, que nos aceptases a los dos en el paquete y que le hayas tratado con igualdad.

—Teddy me gusta desde que le conocí. Entiendo por qué trae a mis padres y mis hermanos locos tras él. Es un niño encantador, simpático y agradable.

—Otras personas sólo lo habrían tolerado para llegar hasta mí, como una carga. Teddy no es una carga para mí. Él te ha cogido un cariño bastante especial, muy similar al que tenía hace años con Draco y Harry. Sé que si tú le das la oportunidad, puede desarrollar verdadero amor hacia ti.

—Eso suena… halagador. Me siento privilegiado.

—Lo eres. Y él también lo es, por ser capaz de rodearse de personas que le quieren tanto, como Draco y Harry, y corresponderles. Para mí, su felicidad, su bienestar, es prioritario. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

Charlie guardó silencio durante varios segundos que a Tonks se le hicieron interminables. No insistió, sabiendo que el hecho de que el chico no se apresurase a quitarle importancia o que asegurarle cosas que no sabría si poder cumplir, era buena señal.

—Tonks… ¿Qué ocurriría si Harry y Draco decidiesen romper?

—Lo tienen hablado. —Harry lo había comentado un día de pasada, cuando Teddy había preguntado por el tío Draco una tarde de domingo. Draco no había ido a comer a la Madriguera y Harry había parecido muy serio. Todos creyeron que habían discutido y estaban enfadados. Luego descubrieron que no era así, pero Harry había aclarado qué hubiese ocurrido en ese caso—. Ambos seguirían viendo al niño. Se turnarían si no pudiesen tolerar hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Pasarían tiempo con él, seguirían haciéndose cargo de sus necesidades emocionales y sociales como hasta ahora.

—Teddy tiene mucha suerte con esos dos.

—Yo también la tengo. Ellos, junto con mi madre y tu familia, me han sostenido todos estos años, Charlie. Me han ayudado a salir del pozo en que se convirtió mi vida cuando Remus falleció. Han ayudado a educar a Teddy, se han comportado como sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos… Son mi familia y quien quiera estar conmigo, puntualmente o en una relación estable, romántica o de amistad, tiene que aceptar eso. No es negociable.

—Si alguna vez alguien te pide que renuncies a todo eso para ser tu pareja o darte su amistad, es una buena señal para mandarlo a la mierda —gruñó Charlie.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Charlie seguía acariciándole la espalda y Tonks enredó los dedos en el vello del pecho de Charlie, frotando la mejilla contra él. La conversación había salido mejor de lo esperado. Cegada por el deseo, la noche anterior no encontró el momento ni la manera de abordarlo y temía haber complicado demasiado las cosas.

—Tengo una propuesta y una promesa —dijo Charlie al cabo de un rato.

—Te escucho.

—Te prometo que, para mí, Teddy será una prioridad a partir de ahora. Sé que vosotros estaréis en las islas y yo aquí en Rumanía, la distancia es enorme y que es posible que no funcione. Pero voy a hacerlo, voy a estar ahí para él, porque quiero ser importante en su vida. No por ti —se apresuró a aclarar—. O al menos, no sólo por ti. Yo también he sentido algo especial hacia él desde que lo conocí. Harry y Draco me dan envidia, ojalá ser como ellos para Teddy.

—Gracias —susurró Tonks, emocionada.

—Dices que te has estado dejando llevar. En cierto modo, yo también. Sigamos dejándonos llevar.

—¿Es tu propuesta?

—Sí. Lo hemos pasado bien —confirmó Charlie—. Para ser nuestra primera vez juntos no estuvo mal, ¿no?

—En absoluto.

—Pues dejemos que las cosas sigan saliendo como tengan que salir y lleguen a donde tengan que llegar.

—¿Cómo?

—Como anoche —le recordó Charlie con una sonrisa—. Sin presiones. Dejándonos llevar y disfrutando de lo que tenga que ser.

—De acuerdo.

—Al fin y al cabo, hemos funcionado juntos antes de anoche. Paseando, comiendo, viendo películas… Hoy iremos a ver Bucarest con los chicos y con Teddy, mañana quiero enseñaros mi casa de la reserva y que conozcáis a Lenny…

—¿Lenny?

—Mi crup.

—Encantada, supongo —reaccionó Tonks con una carcajada—. Sí, tienes razón. Dejémonos llevar.

—¿Puedo darte un beso antes de que nos levantemos?

—Por favor. —Se recostó sobre él, acercándose. Había anhelado hacerlo desde que se había despertado, pero sabía que era necesaria la conversación que habían tenido incluso a riesgo de quedarse sin él.

Charlie la sostuvo por la cintura, acercándola a él. Unió sus labios con delicadeza, un roce al principio, sus dos alientos mezclándose. Incrementaron la velocidad, la profundidad y el ritmo, intentando devorarse la boca mutuamente. Tonks pensó que, en cierto modo, el beso tenía un sabor a despedida, pues ninguno sabía cuándo se repetiría. Iba a ser algo complicado tener intimidad cuando estabas rodeada de una familia todo el tiempo, pero se propuso aferrarse a la idea de dejar que todo fluyese.

Se levantaron, vistiéndose entre sonrisas cómplices, pasándose las prendas de ropa que habían dejado desperdigadas por la habitación. Con la varita, limpió y alisó su ropa lo más posible, intentando, aunque seguramente Draco y Harry no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de soltar alguna pulla, al menos no darles ningún motivo extra.

—Espera —murmuró Charlie, acercándose a ella con la varita. Le sostuvo la barbilla con los dedos, susurrando un hechizo. Tonks sintió la magia rozándole por la piel del cuello, bajando por sus hombros—. Es muy útil para tratar con los golpes y los arañazos superficiales de algunos dragones y eliminar algunas de las marcas que dejan.

Se fijó, azorada, que Charlie también presentaba un par de morados en el cuello, hombros e incluso uno alrededor de la aureola del pezón derecho.

—Es posible que me entusiasmara un poco anoche —dijo Tonks, sonrojándose y extendiendo la mano para rozarle el pezón afectado, en un intento de disculpa que, en realidad, no sentía.

—Yo tampoco fui delicado —coincidió Charlie, mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo complacido ante su caricia—. Repetiría. Sobre todo si después va a haber más caricias de estas.

Tonks se encogió de hombros con otra sonrisa. Charlie murmuró el hechizo de nuevo y sus chupetones y marcas sanaron rápidamente. Tonks sintió que sus palabras eran una especie de promesa implícita y terminó de vestirse con el ánimo alto.

Bajaron a la recepción charlando alegremente. La intimidad que habían compartido había abierto una puerta para relacionarse más naturalmente, sin tanta formalidad. Charlie se ofreció a abonar la habitación de hotel, preguntándole si le parecía bien o prefería compartir el gasto. Tonks accedió a que pagase él, agradeciéndole el gesto de haber sido consultada.

Draco, Harry y Teddy ya estaban sentados a la mesa, todavía en pijama, desayunando.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tío Charlie!

—¿Habéis desayunado? —preguntó Harry, moviendo la varita para que varios trozos de pan se introdujesen en la tostadora.

—No, vengo muerta de hambre.

—Ayer vimos una película, mamá —empezó a explicarle Teddy, detallándole el argumento. Ella lo escuchó detenidamente, haciéndole preguntas para ayudarle a expresarse mejor—. Tío Harry ha dicho que comprará una cosa de ver películas para su apartamento también, así que podremos ir allí cuando no podamos ir al cine.

—Teddy, la leche se te va a enfriar —observó Draco. El niño se calló, pero Draco le guiñó el ojo—. Hoy Teddy también puede elegir postre, porque ayer se fue a la cama a la primera cuando se lo mandamos, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! Y he dormido en la habitación de Harry y Draco, porque dijeron que no querían que durmiese yo solo en una cama tan grande.

—Entonces, ya sé dónde iremos luego —intervino Charlie—. Conozco un sitio donde hacen muchos postres y tartas distintos. Podemos ir allí a merendar.

—¿Lo habéis pasado bien? —murmuró Draco a su lado, mientras Teddy empezaba a parlotear con Charlie, desviando el tema hacia los dragones una vez más—. No pareces muy resacosa.

—No bebimos demasiado —contestó, imaginando que ahora vendrían las pullas que tantas veces había oído en La Madriguera, a veces hacia ellos mismos, otras hacia cualquiera de los demás de la familia que trajese una pareja nueva o pasase la noche fuera.

—Me alegro de que, finalmente, siguieses tu corazón, Tonks. Te queremos mucho, y nos alegra verte feliz.

Dicho esto, siguió comiendo, prestando atención a la conversación de los otros tres. Tonks miró desconcertada a Harry, intentando buscar una respuesta a la actitud de Draco, pero este, cuando cruzó la mirada con ella, se limitó a sonreírle y pasarle un trozo de su pera a Teddy, que estaba empeñado en ese momento en probar la comida de todos los demás.


	12. Meses después

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks regresa a Londres y la rutina, pero algo ha cambiado en su vida y dentro de ella.

Tonks cerró la ventana después de que la lechuza entrase y apoyó la frente contra el cristal, agradeciendo el frescor. Junio estaba resultando un mes caluroso y húmedo, pero las nubes se negaban a descargar agua. Los expertos del Ministerio predecían tormentas eléctricas con grandes chaparrones para la primera semana de julio. Cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volverse para recoger la carta de la lechuza.

Los dos días restantes en Rumanía habían pasado rapidísimo. Tras desayunar juntos ese día, los cinco habían paseado durante todo el día por Bucarest, guiados por Charlie. Habían disfrutado de los monumentos, que Charlie mantuvo al mínimo imprescindible para que Teddy no se aburriese y, aunque les quedaron muchas cosas por ver, lo hicieron con calma, para no agotarle.

Los tres chicos se habían turnado para llevar a Teddy a hombros, así como la enorme mochila que Tonks había preparado para él, intentando anticiparse a todos los posibles accidentes que este pudiese sufrir, en previsión de otro accidente como el de la reserva.

El último día lo habían pasado en la reserva, en la cabaña de los domadores. Charlie les había explicado que toda aquella zona era reserva natural y que debían montar guardia por turnos, patrullando para prevenir incursiones de cazadores furtivos en busca de las valiosas propiedades de las escamas, sangre, cuernos o garras de dragón.

Teddy había quedado encantado con Lenny, el crup de Charlie. Tonks había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Harry sugirió que quizá podrían preguntar a Hagrid por un cachorro de una buena camada. Afortunadamente, lo había hecho sin que Teddy le oyese y Draco se había apresurado a decirle, cáusticamente, que él no pensaba sacar a un chucho pulgoso a pasear por el Callejón Diagon y que tampoco pensaba mutilar a ningún pobre animal para llevarlo al mundo muggle.

Su relación con Charlie había cambiado. No había necesitado acariciarlo o besarlo para saber que ahora compartían mucha más conversación e intimidad. La última noche, Teddy había insistido en volver a dormir con Draco y Harry, por lo que estos se retiraron temprano, agotados por el paseo turístico. Ella y Charlie se habían quedado en la cocina, abrazados a una infusión caliente, hablando de todo y de nada, riendo y sonriéndose mucho. Aquello la había llenado de tanta satisfacción como la noche de sexo y lamentó que el viaje fuese a terminar pues, ahora que había recordado todas aquellas sensaciones, las echaría de menos.

Sólo se habían vuelto a tocar de alguna manera que diese a entender que eran algo más que amigos cuando Charlie los había guiado por el bosque que había alrededor del claro donde estaba la cabaña de la reserva. Charlie había ayudado a Harry, Teddy y Draco para sortear una pequeña cornisa de roca sujetándoles de la mano para evitar que se cayesen.

Cuando había sido su turno, Charlie no la soltó, manteniendo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella durante el trayecto. Si Harry o Draco se dieron cuenta, no hicieron ningún comentario. Ella le había apretado la mano fuertemente, sintiéndose agradecida por esas sutiles confirmaciones de que Charlie, igual que ella, seguía dejándose llevar, como le había propuesto.

Al despedirse para volver a Inglaterra, Teddy se había abrazado a Charlie como un pequeño mono, preguntándole cuándo podría volver a ver los dragones y conminándole a ir a su cole para que pudiera presentarle a sus amigos muggles. Draco y Harry habían conseguido despegarlo cuando apenas faltaban un par de minutos para que el traslador saliese, despidiéndose con un abrazo de Charlie, que se había arrodillado para permitir que el niño pudiese abrazarle una última vez, emocionado por el cariño que este le mostraba.

Ella no se había acercado, preguntándose cómo despedirse de él. Había accedido a dejarse llevar, pero en ese momento sólo veía las implicaciones de poner miles de kilómetros de distancia. El pecho había empezado a dolerle durante el paseo por el bosque. Sabía, por experiencia, que era una mezcla entre ansiedad y no querer separarse de Charlie. Le aterrorizaba que poner toda Europa de por medio rompiese aquello que apenas les había dado tiempo a asentar; no por Teddy, porque confiaba en la promesa de Charlie ciegamente, si no por los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro.

—Vamos, Teddy, acerquémonos a la terminal de trasladores para ver qué objeto nos ha tocado —había dicho Harry, guiñándola un ojo y alejando al niño.

Draco les había seguido inmediatamente, apretándola el brazo con una sonrisa de ánimo. Ella se la había devuelto, agradeciéndole el gesto. Ninguno de ellos era tonto, pero habían sido respetuosos, dejándoles a su aire y concediéndoles espacio.

—Sigo dejándome llevar —había dicho Charlie solemnemente, tendiéndole una mano, que ella había aceptado inmediatamente. Él la había atraído hacia sí, abrazándola por primera vez en dos días—. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

—Yo también estoy dejándome llevar. —La opresión de tristeza en su pecho había crecido.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—Debo irme —había musitado Tonks.

—Intentaré que podamos vernos pronto.

—No hagas promesas —le había pedido Tonks, asustada—. Una promesa significaría una ilusión y las ilusiones pueden romperse.

—Ya hice una promesa. Por Teddy —le había recordado Charlie—. Sigo decidido a cumplirla.

Tonks sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero parpadeó, intentando no llorar.

—¿Puedo besarte? Antes de irme. —Tonks había recordado el momento, la mañana anterior, cuando Charlie le había hecho esa misma pregunta. Este no había contestado, acercándose a ella e inclinando la cabeza.

Tonks se había bebido sus labios con avidez, intentando grabar la sensación, su textura, el sabor de su boca, el roce de su lengua contra la suya, el pequeño mordisco en su labio interior cuando se separó. Charlie le enjugó las lágrimas, que no se había dado cuenta de que había derramado, con los dedos pulgares.

—Ve con ellos —se había despedido Charlie, rozándole los labios con un beso una última vez antes de soltarle las manos—. Yo me quedo aquí para hacerlo más fácil.

Volver a la rutina fue más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Teddy se había pasado parloteando sobre dragones todo el mes restante. Tonks se había asustado, imaginando la de cosas que podrían habérsele escapado en el colegio delante de los compañeros, pero Harry le había restado importancia, alegando que ningún adulto en su sano juicio lo achacaría a algo que no fuese la imaginación y que los niños muggles también necesitaban soñar con la magia.

Habían regresado el martes por la noche, aprovechando los días festivos que habían conseguido enlazar con el fin de semana. El jueves se había rendido a la evidencia de que no sólo echaba de menos los días de descanso. Había acabado por aceptar que su melancolía no era sólo por la depresión post vacacional. Cuando el domingo por la noche una enorme lechuza había picoteado en la ventana con un grueso sobre, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta. La había dejado entrar, recogiendo el sobre y dejando la ventana abierta, pero el animal había buscado el respaldo de una silla alta para posarse y había escondido la cabeza bajo el ala, agotada.

Había dos cartas en el interior del sobre. Una para Teddy y otra para ella. Doblando la segunda y guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa, había llamado a su hijo, sentándose con él a leer la suya juntos en el sofá. Charlie le había escrito acerca de lo mucho que le echaba de menos, de lo que había hecho en la reserva los últimos días, de las nuevas películas que había comprado y había comentado los últimos episodios de la superheroína francesa que había visto, acordándose de él mientras lo hacía.

Había ayudado a Teddy a componer una breve carta, animándole a escribir él mismo parte de ella, algo a lo que el niño se había aplicado arduamente durante un buen rato.

—¿Puedo guardarla en mi caja de tesoros, mamá? —había preguntado, antes de correr a su habitación y sacar el cofre de madera que Draco le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Dentro, junto a la bufanda de las Holyheads Harpies que le había regalado su tía Ginny, la vieja insignia de prefecto de Draco, la miniatura de la Saeta de Fuego que Hermione y Ron le habían dejado bajo el árbol en las últimas navidades, las entradas de cine de todas las películas que había ido a ver y un par de fotografías mágicas que Harry había depositado solemnemente allí dentro, había depositado la carta con cariño.

Tonks había sacado las fotografías, mirándolas. En una de ellas, tomada por Draco, Teddy sonreía a cámara en brazos de Harry, al lado de Tonks. En la otra, los padres de Harry, Sirius, Pettigrew y Remus sonreían y saludaban a la cámara.

—¿Tío Charlie será como Harry y Draco, mamá? —había preguntado súbitamente Teddy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Teddy había cogido la foto que tenía en la mano, mirando a su padre. Harry se había encargado de contarle mil veces lo valiente que este había sido, el cariño que mucha gente le había profesado, su fortaleza, su valentía. Teddy había crecido con padres gracias primero a Harry y luego a Draco, pero también había podido llegar a conocer a su verdadero padre a través de las historias que oía.

—Harry y Draco cuidan de mí —había respondido Teddy, sencillamente.

—¿Tú quieres que tío Charlie cuide de ti también?

—Sí. Y quiero que me lleve a ver los dragones todos los días, y ser como él cuando sea mayor.

—A mí también me gustaría —había admitido Tonks.

—Podría venir a casa, igual que hemos ido a la suya —había propuesto Teddy, guardando todo en el cofre antes de cerrarlo.

—Se lo propondré en tu carta, si te parece bien. Pero tienes que entender que es adulto y probablemente no pueda aceptar de inmediato.

De inmediato. Se había dado cuenta que había dado por hecho que Charlie aceptaría.

—Además —había añadido, sabiendo que no estaba de más ser previsora—, su familia vive aquí. A lo mejor prefiere quedarse en su casa, pero lo veremos igualmente.

Lo había acostado, leyéndole la carta de Charlie de nuevo en lugar de un cuento. Después, se había sentado en sofá, recordándose que todavía no había ido a ver el televisor de su padre y había acabado decidiendo que compraría uno, aunque sólo fuese para que Teddy pudiese seguir esa serie de dibujos animados.

Había sacado la carta del bolsillo. Con una sensación de anticipación, la había desplegado, leyéndola. Al terminar, volvió a hacerlo una vez más, sintiéndola insuficiente y, a la vez, satisfactoria.

Charlie no había sido muy elocuente. Jocosamente, había comentado que no había mucho que escribirle, salvo que quisiese que le contase lo mismo que le había dicho a Teddy. Pero le aseguraba que la echaba de menos y pensaba en ella. Había reiterado su promesa de volver pronto a Inglaterra, a ver a Teddy. Y a ella, había añadido, subrayándolo para remarcarlo. Había concluido la carta hablando de un dragón galés que le tenía preocupado porque una infección en sus garras no terminaba de sanar, antes de enviarle besos.

Las cartas se habían vuelto una constante. La enorme lechuza pasaba en su casa tanto tiempo como donde fuese que estuviese durmiendo Charlie esa semana, en función de si estaba de guardia en la cabaña o en su casa. La distancia era enorme y apenas podían cartearse una vez a la semana. Los sobres se volvieron más abultados semana a semana.

Charlie mandaba fotografías de la reserva, de los dragones y de él mismo en las que iban dirigidas a Teddy. Este las había guardado junto a las demás hasta que Draco se fijó y apareció en casa con un álbum forrado de cuero para él. Teddy le enviaba dibujos a cambio, le escribía cuentos y adjuntaba cualquier manualidad en la que estuviese embarcado esa semana.

Las cartas que intercambiaba con ella se habían vuelto más extensas. Charlie dedicaba una gran parte a hablar de su trabajo, de sus dragones, de su vida en la reserva. Pero la mayoría del pergamino lo utilizaba para hablar de ellos dos. Le contaba cosas de su vida, de cómo se sentía. Tonks le correspondía. Le había hablado de la Academia de Aurores, de Ojoloco Moody, de Remus, de Harry y Draco, de su trabajo, de su madre, de su padre… Sentía que, cada vez que escribía o abría una de aquellas cartas, ambos abrían un poco más su corazón al otro.

Pronto, decirse que se echaban de menos no había sido suficiente. Charlie, medio en broma, le había adjuntado una foto mágica que le había sacado un compañero en la reserva, vestido solamente con unos pantalones cortos chamuscados, diciéndole que no querría que se pusiese celosa de todos los regalos que le mandaba a Teddy de ese tipo. Se había atrevido a contestarle en serio, admitiendo que había guardado la foto en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche tras haberla utilizado para rememorar aquella noche de su hotel.

Había esperado con un manojo de nervios en el estómago la respuesta de Charlie durante toda la semana, sin saber si había traspasado algún límite. La carta de Charlie había sido extraordinariamente gruesa aquella semana.

Había escrito que la añoraba, pensaba en ella y la echaba de menos todo el tiempo. Que recordaba a menudo aquella noche de hotel y le pesaba estar tan lejos como para no poder repetirla. Le había hablado de cómo recordaba aquella noche, del tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos, de lo completo que se había sentido dentro de ella. Tonks se había sonrojado, planteándose quemar la carta, asustada de que alguien pudiese leerla, pero finalmente había acabado en el cajón, junto a la fotografía.

A pesar de que el intercambio de deseo ardió y aumentó, acabando por incluir palabras de amor y melancolía por estar separados, Tonks no había mencionado nada a nadie. Draco y Harry sospechaban algo, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto sabían. Su madre la había notado extraña y le había hecho algún comentario que Tonks había esquivado lo más eficazmente que había podido. Molly había dado por hecho que estaba enamorada e intentaba sonsacarla en cada comida dominical a la que asistía cuando los demás no escuchaban. Tonks había guardado silencio, sonrojándose al imaginar qué pensaría esta si supiese las cosas con las que su hijo y ella fantaseaban en sus cartas.

La primavera había dado paso al verano. El colegio de Teddy había organizado una representación de fin de curso. Teddy iba a ir vestido de dragón, pues estaba relacionada con San Jorge y la maestra no había tenido valor de negarse. Por aforo, no podían asistir más que unas cinco personas de cada familia. Teddy había insistido en que una debía ser para Charlie, a pesar de que había intentado razonar con él sobre lo que implicaría hacer un viaje de tantos kilómetros por una función escolar.

—Tiene razón —había comentado cáusticamente Draco ante uno de los enfados frustrados de Teddy sobre el tema—. Invitar no significa que pueda venir, ¿entiendes eso, Teddy?

—Sí, tío Draco. Pero yo quiero invitarle a él.

—Entonces debería mandársela —había dicho Draco, mirando a los ojos a Tonks—. Si no puede venir, siempre puedes avisar a otra persona.

—Molly se va a poner como una fiera —se había negado Tonks, contando—. Mi madre, Molly, Harry, tú y yo.

—Entonces no iré yo.

—Tú tienes que venir, tío Draco —se había quejado Teddy.

—Pues iré con la Capa de Harry, tanto me da. Los muggles ni siquiera se enterarán.

—Odio cuando os ponéis de su parte —había espetado Tonks.

—Somos sus tíos —había replicado Draco mordazmente—. Es nuestro trabajo.

Había sonreído, sabiendo que no era cierto. Ambos eran estrictos con Teddy cuando había que serlo, pero había reconocido que Draco tenía razón. Charlie seguramente contestaría explicando que no podía venir y no habría más problemas. Teddy había escrito su carta, metiéndola en el sobre junto a la invitación.

—Ha mejorado mucho con la escritura —había observado Draco, que había estado ayudándole.

—Leer y escribir una carta semanal ayuda mucho a practicar. Más que muchos deberes —había bromeado ella con una sonrisa cansada.

La carta de Teddy había partido, la semana anterior, con otra suya al lado donde Tonks le reiteraba a Charlie todas aquellas palabras que se habían escrito en los últimos meses.

«Sigo dejándome llevar, Charlie», habían rezado las palabras escritas sobre el pergamino. «Hacia ti, que es donde fluyen todos mis sentimientos, excepto aquellos que no me pertenecen, como los ríos caen hacia el mar sin remedio. Pienso en ti cuando me levanto. Pienso en ti cuando veo a Teddy escribirte sus cartas. Pienso en ti cuando estoy sola en mi cama y dejo que mis dedos se deslicen dentro de mis bragas».

Parpadeó, volviendo de entre sus recuerdos, y se volvió hacia la lechuza, que ululó indignada, tendiéndole un sobre mucho más delgado de lo acostumbrado, apenas del grosor de una hoja. Era jueves, y la lechuza no debería haber llegado hasta el domingo. Eso quería decir que Charlie la había enviado de vuelta a Gran Bretaña nada más llegar, sin permitirle descansar.

—¿Es de tío Charlie, mamá? —preguntaba Teddy, saltando a su alrededor con emoción.

—Sí. —Tragó saliva, abriendo el sobre. Sacó dos notas breves, escritas a toda prisa.

_«Tonks:_

_Seguramente, cuando la lechuza llegue y leas esto, estaré de camino._

_He pedido unos días en el trabajo para la función de Teddy. Te daré más detalles cuando te vea en persona. Hay buenas noticias. Avisaré a mi madre de mi viaje con otra lechuza, pero le diré que no me alojaré en La Madriguera. ¿Está bien para ti? Puedo alquilar una habitación si te resulta incómodo o no tienes sitio. Me conformo con un sofá. Siento no haber preguntado antes, pero todo ha sido muy precipitado._

_Pasaré primero a ver a mis padres, pero cenaré con vosotros._

_Tuyo, siempre tuyo. Charlie»._

—¿No hay para mí? —preguntó Teddy, desilusionado.

—Claro que sí —le dijo, leyendo la nota rápidamente antes de tendérsela, permitiéndola leerla por sí mismo.

_«Teddy:_

_Llegaré hoy mismo. Podré ver tu función escolar. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

_Besos. Te quiere, Charlie»._

Teddy había empezado a gritar de emoción, pero ella sólo podía leer las palabras del pergamino una y otra vez, con el corazón bombeándole de emoción ante la perspectiva de ver a Charlie y de tenerlo en casa.


	13. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie llega a Londres y la vida de Tonks da un nuevo vuelco.

—Tonks, ¿puedo pasar?

Harry estaba en su chimenea. Tonks asintió. Había tardado un rato en asimilar el contenido de la carta, pero una vez lo había hecho, se había apresurado en poner sábanas limpias en la cama, con la esperanza de que Charlie prefiriese dormir allí que en el sofá. Después, había recogido todos los juguetes que Teddy tenía dispersos en un fútil intento de aparentar un poco de orden en el apartamento y había sacado carne del congelador para cocinar la cena.

—¿Ha llegado ya? —preguntó Tonks, ansiosa, a la vez que le daba acceso.

—Está en La Madriguera.

—¡Tío Harry, tío Harry! —El niño salió corriendo de su cuarto, lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Hola, Teddy, campeón.

—¡Tío Charlie va a venir! ¡Va a venir a verme a mi función y a cenar conmigo!

Harry lo cogió en volandas, alzándole para arrancarle una carcajada antes de volver a dejarle en el suelo. El niño, entusiasmado, parloteó unos momentos más sobre la carta que le había mandado Charlie, antes de que su mente pasase a otra cosa y saliese corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio.

—No se me ocurrió avisarte, lo siento —se disculpó Tonks.

—Nos mandó una lechuza también. Para que ayudásemos a preparar el terreno con su madre en lo que llegaba. Claro que apenas hemos tenido unas horas —rio Harry.

—Está disgustada… —comprendió Tonks, que imaginaba que Molly querría tener a su hijo cerca. Era la tercera vez que les visitaba en esos meses, pero había pasado mucho tiempo en el extranjero aquellos años—. Sería mejor que se quedase allí para no tener problemas.

—No va a tener problemas, Tonks —la tranquilizó Harry, acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo. Hasta que no lo hizo, Tonks no se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que debía parecer—. Molly lo ha entendido. O lo ha aceptado, que a lo mejor no es lo mismo, pero acabará entendiéndolo.

—Va a odiarme.

—¿Por conseguir que su hijo la visite? —ironizó Harry con un resoplido—. Ya lo dudo.

—¿Cómo está? Charlie —aclaró Tonks.

—Estupendamente. Muy nervioso, también, pero no le digas que te lo he contado.

—Somos peores que dos adolescentes, ¿verdad?

—Es precioso, Tonks. —Harry le besó la frente, estrechándola una vez más antes de soltarla—. ¿Preparo una mochila para que Teddy duerma en nuestra casa?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tonks, desconcertada.

—Para que tengáis un poco de intimidad —dijo Harry, alzando las cejas—. No habéis estado a solas desde que estuvimos en Rumanía. Ambos querréis aprovechar…

—No puedo echar a Teddy de mi casa porque venga Charlie, Harry —negó Tonks. Normalmente, Draco era el más perceptivo de los dos para darse cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, así que se rio, quitándole importancia—. Teddy se queda en casa, es parte de mi vida y está conmigo.

—Como ha dicho que iba a cenar contigo y que se quedaría a dormir aquí, yo pensaba…

—Con nosotros —le interrumpió Tonks—. Charlie ha dicho que quiere cenar con nosotros.

—Tonks, has visto a Teddy, está como si se hubiese metido seis kilos de azúcar. No va a dormir en toda la noche de la emoción y no vais a poder disfrutar de estar a solas.

—Es él quien se lo ha ofrecido a Teddy —le aclaró Tonks.

—Entiendo. —Harry pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos antes de sonreír—. Me gusta. Sé que no soy quién para darle mi aprobación a nadie y que tú eres libre de estar con quien quieras, pero… me gusta que hayas escogido a alguien que está dispuesto a integrar a Teddy en su vida.

—No podía ser de otra manera.

—¿El niño lo sabe? —Tonks se encogió de hombros, dudando—. Deberías intentar contárselo.

—No pretendo que Charlie sea su nuevo padre, ni que las cosas cambien para él. Su padre es Remus. Él ya considera a Charlie uno más, como tú o Draco.

—Pero Charlie no es un amigo como lo somos Draco y yo. Es alguien especial para ti y Teddy tiene derecho a saberlo.

—Tienes razón. —Tonks se lamió los labios, pensativa—. Buscaré el momento de decírselo a lo largo de la noche. Lo hablaré con Charlie también.

—Tonks… —Harry dudó.

—¿Sí?

—Te ves feliz.

Harry se despidió de Teddy antes de darle otro abrazo y susurrarle al oído que recordase que les tenía a él y a Draco para lo que fuese que necesitase. Cruzó la chimenea de vuelta a La Madriguera y Tonks volvió a la cocina, todavía sintiendo las mariposas de la anticipación en el estómago, para preparar la cena.

Charlie no tardó en aparecer en la chimenea. La cruzó con una enorme mochila al hombro como todo equipaje, con apenas el tiempo justo de depositarla en el suelo antes de que Teddy se tirase contra su pecho sin avisar. Con Teddy en brazos, escuchando todo lo que este le estaba contando, se acercó a ella, que se había quedado de pie a un par de metros, indecisa sobre cómo recibirle a pesar de haber pensado en ello todo el día.

—Hola, preciosa —susurró Charlie, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy aquí. Dejándome llevar.

—Siento si has tenido problemas con tu madre por esto.

—Mi madre está saltando de alegría ahora mismo, Tonks —admitió Charlie con una risita—. Eso sí, he tenido que claudicar y mañana comemos los tres en La Madriguera.

—Me parece un precio justo por robarle a su hijo todas las noches.

—Bueno, Teddy, cuéntame algo más sobre esa representación tuya, anda —dijo Charlie, volviendo a prestar atención al niño.

Teddy, que se había quedado un poco cohibido durante la conversación de los adultos, volvió a entusiasmarse, contándole hasta el más mínimo detalle, recitando sus frases y las de sus compañeros e insistiendo en llevar a Charlie a su habitación para que viese el disfraz de dragón.

—Teddy me ha enseñado su caja de tesoros, ¿verdad? —comentó Charlie una vez se sentaron los tres en la mesa.

—Va a necesitar una más grande pronto, tus cartas empiezan a ocupar demasiado sitio —bromeó Tonks.

—Yo no quiero una más grande, quiero la que me dio tío Draco —negó Teddy, que no había entendido la indirecta.

—De eso quería hablarte —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa—. Sobre las buenas noticias. Al menos yo creo que lo son.

—Adelante.

—La invitación de Teddy me hizo reflexionar. Estos meses han sido… ¿largos?

—Para mí también —confesó Tonks, sonrojándose.

—He solicitado un cambio en el trabajo. A partir de ahora, trabajaré de manera intensiva desde el lunes hasta el jueves a mediodía y libraré el resto de la semana. Será cansado, pero tendré tres días y medio libres seguidos.

—Suena bien.

—Había pensado que… si vosotros queréis… si tú quieres… podría alquilar un apartamento aquí, en Londres. El resto de la semana tendría que vivir en la cabaña, así que no necesitaré la casita de Rumanía, podré pagarlo con eso. Vendría los jueves después de comer y me marcharía los domingos después de cenar.

—¿Un apartamento? —murmuró Tonks, desconcertada—. ¿Por qué un apartamento, por qué no…?

—Al menos durante un par de meses —insistió Charlie, adivinando lo que iba a decirle—. Puedo pasar aquí todo el tiempo que tú quieras, pero tengo que estar seguro de que, si cualquiera de los dos lo necesitamos, hay un lugar al que pueda ir. No puedo llegar e invadir vuestro espacio, Teddy necesitará acostumbrarse poco a poco.

—¿Vas a vivir con nosotros, tío Charlie? —preguntó Teddy, que estaba siguiendo la conversación con el entrecejo fruncido, no muy seguro de estar entendiendo.

—Por ahora viviré algunos días en Londres, para que podamos vernos más a menudo. ¿Te parece bien? —El niño asintió, entusiasmado, comprendiendo las implicaciones de lo que decía.

—¡Podrás venir a casa siempre que quieras! ¡Y podremos salir juntos al parque!

—Esa es la idea, sí.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó Tonks.

—Unos meses, en lo que nos adaptamos —asintió Charlie—. Sin presiones.

—Dejándonos llevar —confirmó Tonks con una sonrisa agradecida.

—¿Podemos ver una película hoy, mamá? —preguntó Teddy en ese momento, interrumpiendo la mirada en la que ambos se habían perdido.

—Por mí de acuerdo —consintió Tonks.

Terminaron de cenar y ambos bañaron a Teddy, poniéndole el pijama y se tiraron en el sofá, peleándose con el DVD nuevo de Tonks para poner una de las películas que su hijo veía en bucle desde que lo habían comprado.

Con Teddy entre ellos dos, Tonks sintió que la felicidad le embargaba.

«Estoy disfrutando de la vida, Remus. Estoy siendo feliz. Es maravilloso estar enamorada de nuevo».

Como Harry había predicho, Teddy no se quedó dormido durante la película. Tampoco lo hizo cuando lo acompañaron al dormitorio y Charlie, con paciencia, le leyó uno de los cuentos de dragones. Cuando por fin pareció somnoliento, apagaron la luz de su habitación y cerraron la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido.

—¿Dónde duermo? —preguntó Charlie en un susurro.

—La casa no tiene más habitaciones, así que sólo está el sofá —indicó Tonks, nerviosa, antes de añadir—: Pero yo esperaba que quisieses dormir en mi cama.

—Yo también lo esperaba —sonrió Charlie.

No sabía si era porque la noche había transcurrido tranquila y familiar. Quizá era porque, mientras que en Rumanía acababa de decidir dejar que las cosas fluyesen y las sensaciones que la embargaban eran más intensas, aquí habían pasado varios meses madurándose, preparándose para la llegada de este momento. O sólo que cada cosa tenía su momento y su lugar, pero sentía que, a diferencia de aquel primer encuentro, que había sido como el curso rápido de un río en la montaña, este era del mismo río desembocando plácidamente en el mar.

—¿Te importa si sólo utilizo los calzoncillos para dormir?

—Como más cómodo te resulte. —Tonks, que estaba abriendo el cajón de la cómoda en busca de uno de los pijamas que utilizaba, cambió de opinión.

Miró a Charlie, que estaba quitándose los calcetines, ya sólo con unos bóxer negros, y se bebió su imagen, tan añorada durante esos meses, deleitándose en los pectorales, en sus piernas fuertes y velludas, a las que no había prestado atención la vez anterior, los músculos apretados de los brazos. Pensó que ambos tenían mucho que explorar todavía. Se desnudó hasta quedarse solamente en bragas antes de coger una camiseta ancha y larga que podía utilizar como camisón, suponiendo que sería mucho más fácil de quitar y deseando que no le durase mucho tiempo puesta.

—Te ves preciosa. —Charlie estaba mirándola igual que ella a él, con una expresión de deseo en los ojos. Cruzó las manos por delante de los pechos, avergonzada por un momento, pero la visión de Charlie mordiéndose el labio, comiéndosela con los ojos, le borró la timidez.

Ambos se metieron en la cama. Tonks notó que Charlie parecía tan nervioso como ella, lo que, paradójicamente, la tranquilizó. Este empezó el primer beso, cadencioso, tranquilo. Se sentía como volver a casa después de tantos meses. Tonks hundió una mano en su cabello, llevando la otra hacia su pecho, agarrándose del vello rizado que le crecía allí. Charlie le pasó las manos por la cintura, metiéndolas por debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su espalda.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Charlie, separándose de ella y repartiendo besos ligeros por toda su cara—. He pensado en ti durante todo este tiempo. Me sigues gustando mucho, incluso aunque estés lejos, Tonks.

—Yo también te he echado de menos como no te haces una idea, Charlie. Quiero que me hagas una promesa.

—Pensaba que no querías promesas.

—No las quería… pero ahora las necesito.

—Tú dirás.

—Estoy de acuerdo con que tenemos que adaptarnos poco a poco. Pero prométeme que pasarás algunas noches en mi cama. Te he echado de menos aquí, a mi lado, conmigo, dentro de mí.

—Quiero prometer eso, desde luego. He soñado contigo, Tonks. Cada noche desde que os fuisteis, he soñado que estabas conmigo. He recreado en mi mente lo que pasó en el hotel, una y otra vez, deseando repetirlo.

—Espero que hayas traído condones suficientes, entonces.

—Tantos que cualquiera diría que no planeo salir de esta cama en semanas.

Tonks se lamió los labios, excitada. Durante esos meses, en las cartas, se habían dirigido muchas palabras subidas de tono, explicándose mutuamente lo que desearían hacer con el otro cuando estuviesen juntos. Entendiendo su vergüenza como algo absurdo, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrándole:

—Habrá que usarlos, entonces. Charlie Weasley, quiero que te corras para mí, dentro de mí, como aquella noche. Quiero verte disfrutar.

—Quiero que te estremezcas en mis manos, que gimas de placer. Quiero besar tu cuerpo entero, lamerlo y que grites mi nombre cuando llegues, Tonks.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más con más brío. Las manos de Charlie viajaron sobre la tela de sus bragas, introduciéndose dentro, acariciándole el culo y despertándole las mismas sensaciones que en aquella habitación de hotel. Sin dejar de besarle, dirigió sus dedos a los pezones de Charlie, acariciándolos en círculos hasta que se endurecieron. Charlie jugó con sus nalgas, masajeándolas, separándolas, pasando las yemas de sus dedos entre ellas, provocándole un estremecimiento de placer, antes de subirlas hasta sus pechos y cubrirlos con las palmas, acunándolos.

Metió las manos dentro de sus calzoncillos, y Charlie gruñó de placer, haciendo vibrar la garganta, cuando agarró el tronco de su pene, duro y firme, y acunó sus testículos con la otra mano. Le apretó las nalgas, acariciándolas, y volvió de nuevo a su polla, frotándola suavemente con la palma de la mano. Fue a bajarle la ropa interior, intentando buscar más espacio, deseando poder tocarle mejor.

—Mamá… No puedo dormir. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Se separó de Charlie con una mirada de disculpa en los ojos. Teddy volvió a llamar a la puerta. Agradecida por haberle enseñado esa costumbre desde bien pequeño, suspiró, frustrada.

—Lo siento —susurró Tonks, colocándose bien la camiseta, sentándose en la cama y encendiendo la luz—. Voy a intentar volver a dormirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tonks. —Charlie la detuvo cogiéndola de la muñeca—. ¿Eso es lo que haces cuando pasa esto?

—No. Suele entrar a dormir conmigo.

—Eso suponía. No puedes cambiar eso sólo porque estoy aquí.

—Pero nosotros…

—Tendremos más días. Si se queda dormido y todavía queremos hacerlo, podemos llevarlo a su cama. Tú misma dijiste que Teddy es tu prioridad.

—Lo siento —repitió Tonks, sintiéndose culpable.

—Yo no lo siento. Dijimos que nos dejaríamos llevar, pero que Teddy debía ser una prioridad, ¿verdad?

—Harry me advirtió que pasaría esto —resopló Tonks, todavía frustrada, pero empezando a ver el lado divertido de la situación.

—Yo también contaba con que podía ocurrir —admitió Charlie—. Así que no te preocupes por ello. Hemos aguantado tres meses, podemos esperar unas pocas horas más. De unas malas, podremos pedir a Harry y Draco que cuiden de él unas horas mañana, si ves que no hay otra manera.

—¿Mamá?

—Pasa, Teddy —dijo Tonks en voz alta.

El niño abrió la puerta, agarrándose a su dragón de peluche, quedándose quieto en la entrada al ver que Charlie estaba allí dentro. La sorpresa únicamente le duró unos segundos.

—¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?

—Claro, cariño. Ven aquí. —Teddy se subió a la cama, reptando hasta llegar hasta ellos, metiéndose entre los dos. Charlie le arropó y el niño se acurrucó contra él, agradecido—. Lo siento. —Formó las palabras con los labios, pero Charlie la entendió y meneó la cabeza—. Te lo compensaré.

—No tienes que compensarme nada.

Tonks apagó la luz, apretándose contra Teddy, que se agarró a su camiseta, feliz por estar abrazado por su madre y por Charlie.

—Mamá… —dijo Teddy al cabo de un rato—. ¿Tío Charlie y tú sois novios ahora?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque dormís en la misma cama, como Draco y Harry. Ellos son novios.

Miró a Charlie, interrogante. Harry le había aconsejado hablar con el niño sobre el tema y ese era un buen momento para hacerlo, pero no sabía si Charlie se molestaría al recibir la etiqueta, que sería la manera más fácil de entenderlo para Teddy. Este asintió, con una sonrisa luminosa, la misma que la había hecho derretirse tantas veces.

—Sí, Teddy. ¿Te parece bien, cariño?

—¿Vais a besaros en la boca como hacen ellos? —preguntó Teddy con un deje de asco.

—Pues… es probable. A algunos adultos nos gusta hacerlo, aunque parezca asqueroso.

Teddy no contestó. Tonks le acarició el pelo de la cabeza, deseosa de saber qué pasaba por la mente de su hijo, pero sin querer preguntarle para no presionarle y dejarle que lo digiriese por su cuenta.

—Entonces… ¿Ya no puedo llamarle tío Charlie? —Tonks parpadeó, desconcertada. No se había esperado esa pregunta—. Harry es mi tío porque es mi padrino. Y como es hermano de tío Ron y tía Hermione, a ellos los llamo así. —Charlie esbozó una sonrisa ante el planteamiento de Teddy, que nunca se había planteado que entre esos tres no hubiese lazos sanguíneos— Tío Charlie es hermano de tío Ron. Draco es mi tío también porque es el novio de Harry, pero tú eres mi madre, no puedes ser mi tía —razonó el niño—. Así que no sé cómo hay que llamarlo si es tu novio.

—Sigue siendo hermano de tío Ron —empezó a contestar Tonks, intentando buscar las palabras.

—Teddy… —intervino Charlie—. ¿Tú cómo quieres llamarme? ¿Tío Charlie?

—Sí.

—Pues para mí tío Charlie está perfecto. Yo seguiré llamándote Teddy.

—¿Aunque seas el novio de mamá?

—Claro. Lo importante es que tú y yo sepamos cómo llamarnos el uno al otro, eso es todo.

—Genial —dijo Teddy, sonriente—. ¿Por eso vas a pasar más tiempo con nosotros? ¿Porque ahora sois novios?

—Sí, es una de las razones —admitió Charlie—. Pero también me apetecía tanto venir a tu función que pensé que debía poder visitarte más a menudo.

—Eso me gusta.

Tonks le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego le ofreció otro a Charlie, que lo aceptó, rozándole los labios.

—Puaj, mamá, sois peores que Harry y Draco —protestó Teddy.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, tío Charlie.

—Buenas noches, Teddy.

Acariciando el cabello del niño hasta que se quedó dormido, mirando a los ojos a Charlie, que le estaba dirigiendo su sonrisa, sólo para ella, sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo, sintió que el amor que sentía por ellos dos le llenaba el pecho.

—Te quiero —susurró Tonks, sin tener muy claro a quién de los dos se lo decía.

—Y yo a ti. —La voz somnolienta de Teddy se mezcló con el susurro ronco de la voz de Charlie, que volvió a sonreír con fiereza, retándola a desafiarle.


End file.
